Hellsing Ultimate: The Coming Darkness
by Anton781
Summary: You all recognize the name. This story will be about the Hellsing Ultimate anime. I plan to continue this story exactly where the show ended where Integra gives a few drops of her blood to Alucard. So follow th4 characters as their story continues with the vampire king known as Alucard, the mortal women known as Integra and the draculina known as Seras. Will be rated M for reasons.
1. Alucard's Return (Intro)

(Hello everyone. As said I'll be starting the story exactly where the Hellsing Ultimate anime ended. So here we go. Jumping into the intro.)

The first thing to hit Alucard's nose as he entered into Integra's room was the smell of her sweet virgin blood. After all he hadn't had a bite, or in his case a drink, in thirty years.

He walked quietly. Not a single sound was heard as he made his way towards his masters bed. The smell of her blood was almost intoxicating to the vampire king. He stopped next to her bed and his mouth opened showing off his fangs. Right before he coule bite into her neck the elder sat up quickly, handgun in hand, and she unloaded the clip into Alucard's chest.

In seconds the door to the room was kicked down by the draculina with her Harkonnen in her hand. "We under attack again, Master?" She asked as the flicked on the light to the room and her face filled with surprise at the sight of her master against the wall.

He chuckles as a as the gunshot wounds to his chest are quickly healed. "What a violent welcome. I'm honored."

Seras' face fills with delight as she takes in the sight. "You're back."

His attention turned to Integra as she began to speak. "You're a bit later than I expected, Alucard. Care to explain yourself?"

"Killing oneself takes some time... and in my situation, there was a lot of self to kill. Three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven souls, within me... clouding my mind, denying me awareness. I butchered them all, until only I remained. I have returned here... but, I'm also always nowhere. It's a conundrum. The truth of it is, I am everywhere." His eyes flashed briefly pink, the eye color of Schrodinger's.

"You've returned... and in the meantime, I have grown old and grey." Integra said towards the vampire.

"Do forgive me." Was his only reply.

"Were you skulking in here... to drink my blood?" She asked him as he turned to face him and slowly walked towards him.

"You need to ask? I haven't eaten anything in thirty years- I'm famished."

"The young woman you knew is gone. I'm... ancient." Integra said as she stopped in front of Alucard.

"And I'm not?" He said to her as he watched Integra bring her hand to her lips. She then proceeded to bite down on her finger until it bleed.

"You're home... my dear Count." She said as she extended her arm towards him.

"Back forevermore... my Countess." He said and he then extended his tongue and watched as a drop of blood fell from her finger and towards him.

(There we go. The intro. Leave a vote and feedback. It goes a long way to help me improve my writing and it encourages me to update quicker. Be expecting the first chapter soon. Have a great day.)


	2. Chapter 1

(Hello. This is the first chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the intro and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

Hellsing nor the characters of Integra, Alucard and Seras are not my property.

Let me all know in the comments if you all want Alucard and Seras to end up in a relationship.

FYI. Every now and then I'll be including dialogue in Romanian as it is Alucard's native tongue. When ever that happens the English translation will be next to it in parentheses.)

After a few drops of Integra's virgin blood onto the vampire kings tongue he soon felt better. He stood up slowly and both he and Integra turned as they both heard a thud. They looked at Seras with her gun now on the floor. She then rushed foward and she wrapped her arm tightly around Alucard.

"Master. You're back." She said to him as she pressed her face into his chest. He let out a chuckle as he brought his right hand up to Seras' head and he ran his glvoed hand through her hair.

"Yes I am, my little Seras. I am back." He said. "Now. Let us go and leave our master in peace. It is midnight." He added as he removed his hand from her head.

"Yes sir my master." Was all she said as she took a few steps away from Alucard and she reached down and picked up her gun.

"I'll explain what happened in more detail at night after sunset my master." He said to Integra as he walked towards the door.

"Till sunset then my servent." Integra said as she watched the vampires leave. She layed back down under the blankets and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile the pair of vampires were walking down the hall Seras' shadow arm rubbing gently against the wall.

"Join me Seras." He said as he held out his left hand to her.

"J..join you where Master?" She responded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"On a walk under the moon. It's been thirty years since I've seen it." He said to her as he watched the draculina slide her small hand into his larger one.

He looked at her with a genuine smile for once instead of his teasing smirk. He then pulled her towards the wall as he phased through it bringing Seras with him.

The pair phased out of the wall and were now outside under the light of the stars and moon. No words were spoken as they walked hand in hand and much to the surprise of Alucard who expected the draculina to pull her hand away by now.

"What was it like master? Having to eliminate soul after soul to return?" She asked him finally breaking the silence between them.

"Well Seras. It is hard to fully explain. Imagine this scenario. You had a building made out of 3 million bricks and you had to tear it down brick by brick with nothing but your bare hands and you then had to rebuild it all by yourself. I had to eliminate over 3.2 million souls. That was over two thousand one hundred souls a day every day for me to return here. To Hellsing." He said. "To you." He added quietly but he knew she heard by the blush that cane to her cheeks.

"We'll I'm glad you were able to return to us." She said. "To me." She said after which caused the blush to darken on her cheeks.

"Mă voi întoarce mereu la tine Seras meu." (I will always return to you my Seras.) Alucard said in his native tongue.

Seras looking up at Alucard with confusion eyes. "Was that Romanian master?"

He nodded. "Yes it was. Someday I'll teach it to you. We have all the time in the world. What I had said to you was this."

'I will always return to you my Seras.' Only this time she heard it in her head. She nodded and blushed again.

"I missed that. Our telepathic link." She said to him.

"It will be a few days before it becomes completely stable. My powers are returning but I need a few days before I'm back at full strength." Alucard said as the girl nodded in understanding.

"Anything I can to help you my master?" She asked him as she gave his hand a squeeze.

He returned the squeeze. "Yes you can. By showing me where the blood packets are held. I'm starving." He said.

She just nodded and she turned them around leading him towards the front door.

A few minutes passed and Alucard sat at the large dinning room table alone on the first floor. A few minutes later Seras returned her arms full of eight blood packets. She set five of them down in front of Alucard and she sat down next to him with the remaining three.

"Hungry are we my draculina?" He said as he grabbed the first packet. He then tore the packet opened and within seconds packet was empty and drained of blood.

"Look who's talking master." She said to him as she tore open her first one and she began to drink it slowly through a straw.

"Thirty years." Was all he said as he began to down the second one just as quickly as the first.

"So tell me. What did I miss in the past thirty years?" He asked her ss he began as his third packet of blood.

"Not much. Things died down after Millennium. Now instead of having a vampire every night like we did then we have to usually deal with one maybe two a month. Also with the rare werewolf or other random creature that I thought to be mythical. We reduced staff at Hellsing since things have died down. We have fifty armed guards on the grounds plus a bit of staff. Integra has gotten more cranky with age but she still runs this place quiet well." She said and she resumed drinking the packet through a straw.

He let out a chuckle after he downed his fourth packet. "I expected nothing less from our master."

Seras stopped drinking from her packet. "So what will happen now master?"

"What do you mean little Seras?" He asked her as he tore open his final packet.

"Well things are different now. Different then when we last talked. Last time we were fighting nazi vampires. Then for thirty years it calms down and now you've returned. So what now my master?" She asked him. She watched in confusion as he raised his right hand towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and he bit down on his wrist drawing blood. He removed his wrist from his mouth and he moved it towards Seras.

"Master, what are you..." She said but was cut off by Alucard. "Drink my blood Seras. Drink and become a full vampire. Drink and your powers will rival my own. Drink you will no longer just be a creature of the night." He said to the draculina and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him and then down at his bleeding wrist.

She shook her head slowly. "I...I'm sorry master b..but I can't."

Anger quickly flashed in his eyes as he looked at her. The wound healed itself as he moved back his arm. "Why not? Why not drink police girl?" He asked her sternly.

She flinched at his tone. "I...I still have a lot to learn master. There is still so much that I don't know about our kind orbmy powers. The library only features so much knowledge."

The anger faded from the vampire kings eyes. "I guess you have a point Seras but I expect you to drink someday. You can't have a master forever." He said and with that he finished his last packet.

She only nodded as she finished her first one and she quickly began on the second one. Alucard just stared at her as she drank. Seras couldn't tell what he was thinking but she didn't stop him from staring at her.

A few minutes passed before Seras finished her remaining blood packets. Once she finished Alucard picked them up and muched to her surprise vanished into thin air before reappearing behind her and he pressed his hands to her shoulders causing Seras to jump in surprise. Alucard let out a chuckle as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"How are you able to do that master? You disappeared and reappeared very quickly instead of phasing through a wall like you usually do." She said as she stood up.

"Remember I'm everywhere and nowhere all because of that blasted boy-girl cat thing. Makes traveling a lot easier." He said. "Is the basement still the way it was thirty years ago?" He asked Seras as she yawned and nodded.

"Looks like the draculina is tired. It is almost dawn. Time to get our coffins." He said as he turned around and was about to walk when Seras reached out and grabbed his hand causing him to stop.

"Yes Seras?" He asked her as he turned to look at her.

"Wi...will you stay with me?" She asked him.

"For eternity." Was his response.

She smiled as she began to walk and lead him towards her room. The minutes passed and they were in Seras' room. Alucard phased through the wall going towards his room breifly. When he returned to her room Seras was in a night gown and he was in a white shirt and black shorts.

Seras walked up to her coffin and she opened the lid. "After you my master." She said as he moved towards the coffin. His usually smirk came onto his face as he climbed into the coffin.

"Are we just gonna sleep?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Or does the little draculina want more?" He asked as he layed down in the coffin and he got onto his right side.

Her cheeks darkened as climbed into the coffin and closed it. She used his right arm as a pillow and she leaned her head against his chest. He wasn't expecting a response from her but he got one none the less. One that surprised even him.

"What ever my master wants. I live to serve." She said with the same teasing tone Alucard just used on her.

He let out a chuckle. "Sleep well little Seras."

"And you as well master." She replied to him and soon the pair of vampires fell asleep in the darkness of Seras' coffin.

(And there we go. The end of the first chapter. What did you all think? I'd love to hear some feedback. Hope you all enjoyed it. Do you all want to see a relationship between Alucard and Seras happen in this fanfiction? If so let me know. Until next time.)


	3. Chapter two: the Calm Before the Storm

(Hello again. Here is chapter two. Leave a review and it would mean a lot if you all favorited and followed this story. It helps a lot.

Just to make it clear.

" " these in the stories are for speaking

' ' these with dialogue are either telepathic speaking or thoughts

( ) these hold the English translation to any other language being spoken.

Enjoy the chapter.)

A gloved hand pushed the lid of the coffin up quietly. Once it was opened the vampire king slowly climbed out of the coffin. He closed the lid slowly leaving the draculina in peace. He then walked to the wall and he phased through it going into his room. A minute later he phased out of his room wearing his usual outfit minus the hat and he walked up the stairs towards the first floor.

Alucard walked back into the first floor and towards the dining room. He managed to avoid contact with the human staff by phasing through walls. They most likely would have questioned him or stopped him and he wasn't in the mood for it.

He finally phased into the dining room to find Integra sitting at the head of the table with ten packets of blood in front of her on the table.

"Are all those for me?" He asked Integra as he sat down at a seat near her at the table.

"Not all of them. I thought you'd bring Seras with you." She said as she pushed six of them of his way.

"She was still alseep. I didn't want to wake up the little draculina." He said as he grabbed on of the packets and he began to drink from it.

"You love her don't you? Why else would you have returned?" She asked Alucard. The questions were more of a shot in the dark but there was always a chance, or so Integra hoped.

"Love is a human emotion that I cannot feel and one that I most certainly don't deserve from anyone. Much less from Seras." He said and he quickly downed the blood packet.

"But that isn't what you wanted to talk about master." He said. "You wanted to talk about what I had experienced. So let's talk."

It was at this moment that Seras walked into the room and sat across from Alucard and she watched as Integra pushed the rest of the blood packets her way. Alucard waited for her to get comfortable before continuing.

"3,424,867 souls. All of them inside of me and all of them dead. I had to kill each soul. One by one until nothing was left. I had to kill souls of citizens, nazi's, crusaders, wild geese, round table members and iscariot. Anyone and everyone who was killed besides that French mercenary." He said. "I had to kill every last one. Over two thousand souls killed each day for thirty years to be able to return." He paused to finish another packet.

"In the end I was able to return as both of you know with that cat things power to be everywhere and nowhere. Still trying to fully figure out how to work that power. Do any of you girls have questions?"

Both of them shoke their head as Alucard had another packet of blood.

"Well Alucard. We are both glad you are back and Seras was indeed right." Integra said. "I'll make an announcement tomorrow morning to the guards and staff about your return. Now if you two excuse me, I have some work to finish and then I'll be going to bed." And with that Integra left the room leaving the vampires alone. The pair finished their blood packets in silence. Before Seras could say anything Alucard stood up and he phased through a wall.

Seras couldn't help but frown as she watched him leave for she already missed his presence.

Meanwhile Alucard found himself on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. He now had his hat and his orange glasses over his eyes. His arms hung at his side as he looked up at the moon with thoughts flying throughout his head.

'Why did I even return?' Alucard thought to himself. 'Why? For Integra? For Seras? For myself? Doesn't sound like me to return for myself and Integra didn't need him to return. Then it must have been for Seras. The threat was gone. I had no problem dieing after five hundred and sixty years.'

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his hat being lifted off his head. He turned around to see Seras standing a few feet behind him and her shadowy arm placed his hat on her head.

"What are you thinking about master?" She asked him with a smile as she adjusted the hat on her head.

"Nothing you need trouble your little heart about draculina. I see you like my hat." He said to her with a slight smile before turning back around and looking back up at the moon.

He didn't turn around as he heard Seras walk closer to him until she stood next to him.

Seras looked at Alucard out of the corner of her eyes before looking up at the moon with him.

"Beautiful night. Isn't it master?" Seras said to Alucard as she again adjusted the hat that was to big for her head.

"Indeed it is Seras. Just like that night. That night at Cheddar all those years ago. Do you remember that night?" He asked her as he removed his orange glasses and he turned to look at her.

"How could I not master. That was the day my life ended and my time as a vampire began." She said. "Speaking of that day. Why did you change me. You could have just let me die or you coukd have killed the vampire priest another way."

"You'll find out all in good time little Seras." He said to her brought his gloved hand to her cheek rubbing his hand against her cheek gently drawing a blush from the draculina but she only smiled and she pressed her cheek against his hand. She looked him in the eyes and this time she saw something different in them. Something she was unable to read. So she tried to use their telepathic link between them to figure out what he was thinking and or feeling. All she meet though was a mental wall.

"Nice try draculina. If you want to enter my mind you'll have to try harder than that." He said to her with a smirk as he lowered his hand from her cheek.

All she did was nod in response at his words. "Now what master?" Shse asked him as he turned his head away from her and back up to the sky.

"What happens is we prepare. Some vampires won't like my return as the vampire king Seras. Since I have been gone for thirty years another vampire or vampires have taken over. Some vampires will have remained loyal to me. Some will have not gotten involved but most will have sided with the one that took my place. So if vampire attacks or sightings are noticed at an alarming rate then I am right."

Seras' eyes where wide as she heard him. "How sure are you of this?" Seras asked the Count.

"Very. So unless Integra wants her men to die I will need to go elsewhere or I'll end up leading those vampires to our door and we both know how well the manor withstood an attack from vampires thirty years ago." He said to her.

"Maybe we can do this instead Master." She said and Alucard turned to her to listen to her. "We can have all the humans leave the manor, gather those loyal to you here and then wait for those that aren't loyal to you." She suggested.

"That is not a bad idea draculina but it will result in even more vampire deaths and the manor may not survive." Alucard replied to Seras.

"Well master. It's not really up to you now is it." Seras said in a teasing tone.

"You've got a point there." He said. "Come. Let's go back inside." He said as he took Seras' small hand in his larger one and he phased through the roof with her. They kept phasing through walls and floors until the pair stood outside of Alucard's room.

He let go of Seras' hand which caused her to frown slightly as she already missed the feeling of her hand in his. She watched as he entered into his room and she stood in the door frame unsure if she had permission to enter his room.

"Enter little draculina." He said as he sat down on his chair. He was pleased to see a bottle of wine on the small table but he decided to save it for later.

The draculina walked into the room and she sat on the arm rest on the right side of his chair and she put her legs over his.

"How would we prepare for what is to come master?" She asked him.

"We as in you and I can't do much to prepare but prepare as in prepare the mansion. Traps. Defenses. That kind of stuff. I can also get word out to those still loyal to me and hope they get here before they others. I can already feel them. Gathering. Waiting. Stalking us like how a wolf stalks sheep." He said as he set his orange glasses on the table next to his chair. He then removed his hat from Seras' head and he put it on the table with the glasses.

"I will tell this to Integra at sunset. Why I didn't tell her earlier was because I wasn't sure earlier. Now I am. I know the storm is coming. I just don't know when. It could be tomorrow. It could be in a week. Two weeks. A month. I don't know, but it will come. I know it." He said as he looked at the draculina and he watched as she yawned and he let out a chuckle. "Looks like someone is tired." He said with a chuckle. "Off to your room with you." He said to her.

She stood up with a slight pout that she held for only a few seconds. "Join me again?" She asked him with a faint blush.

He smiled at her as he stood up. "I can't. Not tonight Seras." He said as she frowned. "Don't be sad. I'll still be here when you wake up. I just have a few things to do before I can sleep as well." He said as he picked up the draculina in his arms and he carried her bridal style. He phased through a few walls and soon they were in her room.

He set her on her feet and he turned around as she quickly changed into her night gown. Once she was changed Alucard opened up her coffin and he held the lid up for her. She climbed in and before he could close it she grabbed his other hand.

"Please." She said to him. "I don't want to be alone."

'You won't be.' He said to her through their telepathic link and she smiled.

He removed his hand from hers slowly. "Nu te voi lăsa draculina meu." (I will never leave you my draculina.) He said to her as he slowly closed the lid to her coffin.

(This is the end of the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please do the following things. It will mean a lot.

-leave a review

-favorite the story

-follow the story

thanks guys, have a great day and be expecting chapter three soon.)


	4. Chapter 3: the Coming Storm

(Hello again. Here we are with chapter three. I hope you all like the story so far. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter.)

Alucard was in Seras' room and he watched as the lid to her coffin opened up from the inside. The girl sat up and jumped slightly in surprise for she didn't expect Alucard to be there in the room. He was sitting at a table that Seras had in her room with his wine bottle and two wine glasses on the table as well.

"Hello master." She said to him with a smile. "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind you asking. Integra is coming down here after she makes the announcement to the staff about my return so I'm going to tell her what I told you this morning." He said.

"And what's with the wine bottle and glasses?"

"It is a good combination with the blood that she will most likely bring us. It makes it taste sweeter and I thought it is something you might want to try. Hence the second glass." He said as the draculina stepped out of the coffin.

A minute later and the door to the room opened and Integra walked into the room, and much to Alucard's delight, with a bucket of some blood packets.

She set them on the table next to the wine bottle and she sat down at the table and watched as Seras joined them.

Alucard poured some wine into both the glasses. He then grabbed himself a blood packet and he poured some blood into his wine glass. He picked up the glass and he brought it to his lips for a sip. After a few seconds of silence he set it down.

"My master." Alucard said finally breaking the silence. "With my absence there have been vampires that have tried to take my place as king. Now that I am back, we can expect an attack within days."

Integra hearing this news quickly stood up with her eyes wide. "What?!"

"You heard me correct the first time. I had the idea of you letting me leave with Seras. Otherwise I'll end up leading those traitors right to the front door of this manor. Seras had the idea of gathering those loyal here to fight when the traitors attack. The choice of what we do is yours though, my master." Alucard said.

Integra let out a sigh as she sat back down at the table. "Leave it for you to be back than a week and you are already causing trouble." She said earning a chuckle from both vampires.

"Just like the old times." He said as he took another drink from his wine glass.

"Do you know when they could attack?" Integra asked Alucard and she watched as she shoke his head.

"No I don't. All I know is that they are currently gathering here in England." He paused. "So what do you want us to do about this my master?"

"Alucard. You've helped defend crown and country for as long as the Hellsing organization was. These vampires are a threat to crown and country. So this is what we will do. I will gather as many men as able to join the fifty. The staff will prepare silver bullets and blades. The guards will prepare traps and defenses as you wish since no one knows vampires like you do. Meanwhile you will also gather as many loyal vampires as you are able. These vampires as well as Seras and yourself will be the main attacking front while the guards provide support fire from the mansion."

Alucard nodded as Integra spoke. "So be it my master though those against us won't come alone. They will most likely have an army of ghouls as well so we must be ready for those."

Integra looked at Alucard as she stood up and nodded. "We will. Both of you in the courtyard in fifteen minutes." Integra ordered before she turned around and left the room leaving the pair of vampires to quickly drink their blood mixed with wine.

Fifteen minutes passed and the pair of vampires were now outside in the courtyard to see Integra with the fifty guards and fifteen staff members.

Seras was now wearing her usual dark red uniform and Alucard his usual getup with the hat and orange glasses.

"You all know Seras and the one next to her is Alucard. The one responsible for turning Seras into a vampire. You all have been brought up to speed on the now rising situation. Now Alucard will tell you all how to prepare yourselves and this mansion." She turned around and motioned Alucard foward. He nodded and he walked foward to stand next to Integra. Seras followed him and she stopped on his other side.

"Anything silver or blessed seems to do the trick on killing vampires ghouls. Impaling as well as decapitation works too. The vampires will most likely be moving to fast for any of you to shoot so your focus will be ghouls and do be prepared for them to shoot back." The guards just nodded as he spoke. "The chances of the mansion being stormed is strong. So traps and defenses need to be in place. Landmines and C4 will need to be planted on the east, south and west side of the estate. Motion sensor traps will need to be prepared on the first and second floor of the manor. You all will be on the third, fourth and the roof. So for now you all will be preparing traps. Integra said she'd try and get more men. Now don't screw up your jobs or you'll pay the price when a vampire or ghoul kills you and drinks you blood." He said and with that he turned around walking back into the manor. Seras looked at the guards to see that some of their faces had paled. Integra chuckled slightly as Seras then followed Alucard.

"Well move!" Integra said. "Prepare this manor and defend it with your lives." She said as the guards and staff began to quickly move.

"So I'll finally meet a vampire that I won't have to kill?" Seras asked him.

Alucard nodded at her as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as soldiers moved in and out of the manor in a hurry.

"Yes draculina. You'll finally get to meet a few who are still loyal. You'll finally get to show me what you've learned while I was gone. So don't disappoint me Seras, and don't die." He told her.

She nodded as she leaned next to him. "I won't disappoint and I won't die." She said to him.

And so the night went. With the soldiers moving quickly and preparing the traps. The vampires stayed out of the way and at dawn they retired to their coffins.

(That is the end of chapter three. The next chapter is when the action begins. Leave some feedback. Favorite the story and follow it to be updated each time I post a new chapter. Have a nice day.)


	5. Chapter 4: The Vampire Storm

(Here we go with the fourth chapter. Hope you all want some action cause this chapter will have plenty of that. For those that don't know I write the chapter's and post them first on Wattpad and then I post the chapters onto .

Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.)

It was ten pm and Alucard was in his room. He had his .454 Casull in his right hand. He looked over at Seras who stood in the door frame.

"How many?" He asked her as he motioned her into the room with his free hand.

"Twenty. Twenty vampires loyal to you are outside the manor. Meanwhile Integra managed to get another seventy-five more guards." She said as she stopped next to him.

Alucard looked at her and noticed she had two pistols on her waist as well as the bigger Harkonnen I in her hands.

"125 guards,10 staff members, 22 vampires and Integra. That might not be enough. So should I order you to flee the mansion with Integra then do it without hesitation. Understand Seras?" He asked her sternly as he put his pistol into his coat.

"Yes master." She said with a slight bow of her head that lasted a few seconds.

He smiled briefly at her before walking towards the bucket of blood packets. He grabbed two of them and with a shadowy limb handed one to Seras.

"Thanks." She said as she took the bag from him and she began to slowly drink the blood.

The minutes passed in silence as the pair drank from blood packet after blood packet.

"Alright Seras. Let's go to the courtyard. Might as well introduce you to a few of your kind." He said as he walked out of his room and the draculina followed him. The pair walked past some guards who finishing up the inside traps.

A couple of minutes and they were outside. The vampires that were outside were all in a group. Some of them carried guns from pistols to rifles. Some had blades from knives to swords and others had a combination of both.

The vampires were talking amongst themselves but one of them saw Alucard. He went silent and the rest followed suit all their attention was now on the vampire.

The one who noticed him started a chant. "Long live the king." And within seconds the rest joined in. Seras meanwhile was silent and watching in awe. 'These vampires respect him, or fear him.' She thought.

Alucard raised up a palm and the group went quiet. "You all know why you are here. Others thought they could replace their king. We are going to show them how wrong they were. More will join us as time goes on should the enemy not got here first. We wil hold the front lines against the enemy while the men in the manor will provide covering fire mainly targeting the ghouls that will most likely come." He said as the vampires nodded in agreement. They then split into their own little groups. The one that started the chant walked over towards Alucard. He looked to be in his mid thirties. His eyes were a darker shade of red than Alucard. He wore a dark brown shirt with black jeans and in his hands were silver daggers.

"Long time no see." He said to Alucard. "And this must be Seras Victoria. You must be proud of her. Her name has spread around the vampire world."

"It had been a long time James and yes you finally have the honor of meeting my draculina." Seras blushed slightly when Alucard refered to her as his to this James. "Yes I am proud of her. She's grown a lot but still has a lot to lea..." Alucard was cut off by an explosion at the gate on the Northern side. The twenty-two vampires quickly sprang to elert and the movement inside the manor picked up as the guards quickly got to position.

"Time to put those traitors into the ground and to remind them who the real king is." Alucard said as he pulled out his .454 Casull. He then turned to Seras. "Stay near me draculina." He ordered her earning a node from her. With that gunfire began from the manor as guards began to fire at the ghouls that poured into the grounds from the northern fence.

He walked quickly ahead of the group of the vampires and he began to gun down ghoul after ghoul not one shot missing it's target. Those armed with blades rushed forward with them and starting cutting down ghoul after ghoul. Soon the only thing being heard was then cries of the ghouls, gunfire and the yelling of Seras who was mowing down ghouls with her Harkonnen I.

That's when he noticed the first vampire not being attacked by ghouls. He recognized him as Michael and he let out a growl of anger as he raised the .454 Casull. He fired hitting him in the shoulder and Michael cried out in pain. He rushed towards Michael and before the other vampire can react he was impaled in the stomach by one of Alucard's shadows.

"Let this be a message to all. Those who cross the vampire king die." And with that Michael's heart was pierced by Alucard's free hand.

With that he dropped the body of the now dead Michael and continued to gun down ghouls.

Meanwhile Seras was locked in a battle of her own with a fellow female vampire.

"Well well well. Look what I found here. If it isn't Alucard's little whore." She said as she brought her fist down in an attempt to punch Seras. Seras only growled in response as her shadows grabbed the arm of the girl. The girl screamed in pain as her arm was torn off her body but her scream was cut short as Seras shot her through the heart with her Harkonnen. She let out a laugh as she shot down three more ghouls.

There was an explosion on the roof of the mansion as a few grenades went off. These grenades coming from a ghoul with a grenade launcher. The cries of men were heard as some were knocked off the roof from the explosions. Others were killed as part of the roof collapsed. But neither Seras nor Alucard could focus on that for now Alucard was now fighting two more vampires.

Alucard's shadows reached foward and grabbed one by the neck lifting him off the ground. The second one fired a round of silver bullets from his SMG. Alucard used the vampire he had by the neck with his shadows as a bullet shield and he laughed as one of the bullets hit the heart killing it. Alucard threw the body to the side and he punched the other vampire in the face. The vampire was knocked onto his back and Alucard pressed his foot to his chest pinning him down. He smirked as he used his shadows to cut the arms and legs off the vampire leavinf just his head and torse. He laughed as he heard the vampires screams of pain as the grass became wet with blood.

"You've only lost your limbs. Come on. Stand up. Pick up your gun. Fight me. Don't ruin our fun." He said with another laugh as he pointed the .454 Casull at the vampires heart. He then pulled the trigger killing another vampire.

He looked around briefly and noticed multiple things. The ground was covered in blood, body parts, bodies and weapons. Out of the 21 vampires there with him only 12 were left. He saw James cut down a vampire with his daggers and he looked briefly at Seras. She was hurt with blood from her left leg and cheek but other than that she was fine.

"Seras." Alucard said getting her attention. "Catch." He said as he grabbed a female vampire by her hair and he threw her in the air towards Seras. The draculina caught the vampire by Impaling her through her heart. He smirked at the draculina before gunning down more ghouls.

The battle kept going and the number of ghouls seemed to drop. The number of vampires dropped from 12 to eight and he heard something that made him stop.

He heard a blood curling scream that could have only come from one vampire.

"Seras!"

(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the cliffhanger. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. It means a lot. Favorite the story if you all like it and follow the story to be kept up to date. Also can I get a thumbs up for two chapters in one day. Maybe there will be a third. Maybe. Anyway, hope you all have a great day and I'll see you when I post the next chapter.)


	6. Chapter 5: Surviving the Storm

(Here we go. Chapter 5. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Anyway. On to the chapter.)

"Seras!" Alucard said after her scream reached his ears. He turned around to see her chest impaled by a sword but that wasn't the worst of it. A good chunk of her left thigh was missing, she had multiple stab and cut wounds across her stomach, her right arm was dislocated and she had a knife in her left eye. Alucard watched as the sword was pulled out of her chest and it was stabbed into her again this time going through her right lung.

Alucard reacted by shooting the vampire in the heart. He then caught Seras before she could hit the floor. Seras' power of regeneration wasn't as strong as his and her wounds were taking a toll on her body. He pulled the sword out of her and he picked her up in his left arm.

He gunned down ghouls with the .454 Casull in his right hand as they got closer to him.

"Fall back inside the manor." He ordered to the remaining seven as he moved backwards towards the manor while holding the draculina protectively in his arm.

As they fled back into the manor he mad eye contact with another vampire. This one seemed to be leading the ghouls and the other traitor vampires. He appeared to be in his late fifties. Dark red eyes, long grey hair, and he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with black pants. In his right hand was a pistol and his left hand a dagger. Alucard recognized him instantly.

He just narrowed his eyes at this vampire and he got repayed with a smirk.

He was the last to enter the manor and he watched as James slammed the doors shut.

"Well, looks like we are knee high in shit. Just like old times." James said with a chuckle as he wiped the blood off his daggers.

Alucard didn't respond as he slowly pulled the blade out of Seras' eye and she winced in pain slightly.

"I...I'm sorry. I fail you master." Alucard just pressed his finger to her lips. "You haven't failed anyone Seras. Now stay quiet so I can help you." Alucard said as he picked her up again and he turned to James.

"James. Hold the line here and fall back should need be. I'll back soon." With that Alucard phased through the walls going towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen with Seras in his arms the walls shook slightly as another explosion went off and more screams were heard.

He ignored them as he set Seras on the counter. He walked to where the blood packets were stored and he pulled out five of them. He poured one of them into a cup and he pressed the cup towards Seras' lips.

"Drink Seras. It will give you strength." He said to her and she quickly began to drink the blood from the cup. Already the blood took effect and small wounds on her body began to heal.

A few minutes later and she drank all five of them. The wounds began to slowly heal. Her eye and the two stab wounds in her chest were healing at the slowest pace.

"That should help Seras." He said to her with a small smile. There was another explosion and he reacted quickly using his body to cover hers before the roof the kitchen collapsed on the pair. Alucard didn't react as multiple bones throughout his body were broken.

"A...are you alright master?" She asked him as she looked up at him with her eye filled with concern.

He nodded as his bones repaired themselves in seconds. Once he fully regenerated he pulled Seras against him and he phased out of the collapsed kitchen with her.

They returned to the lobby which was still occupied by James and the other six. All who were injured one way or another.

"What are we gonna do?" James asked Alucard as he set Seras on her feet who drew out her pistols since she dropped her Harkonnen somewhere in the field during the fight.

"We fight James. We won't be alone. We will have some late arrivals to join us. I can feel it." The others just nodded and took some steps away from the doors as they were knocked off their hinges by an explosion. Alucard pulled out his .454 Casull as ghouls immediately began to flood the lobby only to be gunned down by the remaining vampires.

Another vampire entered the lobby and there was a scream as the number dropped from eight to seven. Anothet entered the room and it slammed into Alucard causing his body to fly back into the stairs. The vampire jumped up out before it could land a bullet from the .454 Casull found its heart and the now dead vampire dropped to the ground dead. More opposing vampires entered the lobby and more screams were heard as vampires were killed on both sides. Seven quickly became four.

"Fall back to the second floor." Was Alucard's order and they obeyed. Alucard still wasn't at full strength and since his return a few days ago and it began to show. Some of his attacks were weaker and his regeneration had slowed slightly, but he didn't let that stop him as he tore a few ghouls apart with his hands.

Once he was up the stairs his shadows reached out and they pulled down parts of the ceiling onto the stairs buying themselves a few minutes.

He walked back to the remaining four. "James. Take yourself, Seras and the other two and sneak around the back. I'll face the group downstairs head on allowing you all to flank from behind."

He just nodded and motioned the other three to come. The other two followed without question but Seras was a bit hesitate to leave her master.

"Go with them Seras." He told her sternly.

"Yes master." Came her quiet reply as she turned around and followed the three. Alucard reloaded his .454 Casull before going back downstairs.

He found himself now faced up against fifty more ghouls and fifteen vampires. Including the one who tried to take his place.

"So Adrian. You think you can take my place." Alucard said. "The price of that is death."

"I'll be the one killing you Alucard. Look at you. You aren't a king. You're just a slave. A slave to humanity." He said as he pointed his own weapon at Alucard. "Now die." He said as he pulled the trigger making a volley of bullets go through him. The remaining traitorous vampires followed suit. They raised their guns and fired. Alucard quickly turn himself into mist allowing the bullets to pass right through him.

He smirked as he looked at them. "Is that the best you got?" With that his body took a solid form again. He rushed up to a female vampire. She had a silver sword in her right hand. He ducked as she swung it at him and he grabbed her arm. He slammed his other hand into her elbow breaking it and she screamed as she dropped her sword. Alucard picked up the sword with a laugh.

"You all are nothing but pathetic excuses for a vampire." He said as he cut off her other arm and the vampire screamed in pain.

"Oh look at that. It appears you've misplaced your arm. That complicates things." He said with a chuckle. Another vampire jumped onto his back. This one a male.

"Long time no see Joe." Alucard said as he changed his grip on the sword snd he stabbed it through himself hitting Joe in the heart. The vampire fell to the floor without a sound. Alucard pulled the sword out of his chest and the wound healed itself, although it took a few seconds longer.

"Come on girl. Show me that you are a true Nosferatu. Grow back your arm. Fix your bones. Take back your sword and stab me through the heart. Come on. Do it. Quickly. Time is short." He said to female vampire. After a minute he frowned and it turned into a scowl.

"You are nothing but a piece of shit giving the Nosferatu a bad name." He said as he stabbed the sword through her heart.

"Whos next?" Alucard asked as he pulled the sword out of her and he looked at the remaining thirteen. Three more rushed foward towards Alucard but before they reached him they were shot and killed by Seras, James and the othet two who all held guns.

The fight raged on in the lobby. Blood was spilled. Bullets were used. Screams were heard. Limbs were cut off. Heads were decapitated. Hearts were pierced.

Twenty men from the third floor came down to help with the ghouls. As the battle came to an end all that remained was Alucard, Seras, James, three Hellsing guards and that traitorous vampire leading the attack, Adrian.

James and Seras were bleeding from more wounds they had received but none of them serious. Adrian was unharmed and he tried to mask the look of fear in his eyes. Alucard dropped the sword and he raised his .454 Casull as his left arm regenerated

"Well Adrian. It looks like you've fucked up." Alucard said as he began to circle around him. Adrian just jept his own pistol trained on Alucard.

Alucard stopped pacing with his back towards the lobby entrance as he kept looking at Adrian.

"Well boy are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna fight me like a man?" Alucard said with smirk.

Adrian's brief look of fear in his eyes fadded into a smirk of his own.

"You may think yourself to be an immortal Alucard but I know there is no such thing. So now it is time to prove it to you." He said as he snapoed his fingers.

Alucard didn't react in time as six spears entered through his back and came out through his chest. Six more vampires then entered the lobby and moved to surround Adrian protectively.

"And for the finishing touch." Adrian said as Alucard grabbed the first spear and he pulled it out him. Before he could pull out the second one a seventh vampire came foward and with one swing cut Alucard's head from his body.

"Master!" Seras shrieked as she watched in horror as his headless body fell onto his side.

"Well isn't that a bummer." Adrian said with a laugh as he and the seven more with him turned to look at Seras and James.

"The little slut lost her master. Guess we better end her pain by ending her unlife. Might as well end his as well." Adrian sais as he pointed to James.

Seras let out a scream as Adrian stabbed a spear through her stomach and into the wall pinning her to it.

Before James could held her he was forced to defend himself from two more vampires.

Adrian began to laugh he was handed another spear and he threw it. It went through Seras' lower right arm pinning it to the wall. It was quickly followed by three more. One went through her hip on her left side. Another through her right outer thigh and the last one through her lower left calf.

Seras let out a cry of pain as the spears entered her body and she then screamed as the silver tipped spears began to burn her. She was covered in blood. Be it hers, ghouls or other vampires.

James was still holding off the other two when he suddenly took a silver knife into his side and he cried out in pain before falling to his knees.

Before the killing blow could be delivered onto either if them laughter was heard. Alucard's laughter. This caused the seven vampires and Adrian to freeze in fear. James let out a sigh if relief and Seras was looking around for the source of the laughter.

Alucard suddenly reformed himself in front of Seras. The silver tipped spears were gone and the wounds they caused healed. He had his .454 Casull in his hand and he looked at the eight traitorous vampires with a smirk.

"Looks like I've got more killing to do." He said as he went to went to work. The vampires didn't stand a chance and within minutes all that remained was Adrian who Alucard was lifting off the ground by his throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's just you and I." He said and with that he threw Adrian outside through where the doors used to be. Alucard walked through them. He planned to enjoy his fight against Adrian.

Meabwhile James stood up and pulled the blade out of his side. He then walked to up to Seras who was still pinned to the wall. She used her shadows to pull the one out of her stomach. James helped her pull out the rest slowly and she fell to her feet.

"Thankd James." She said and they slowly made their way outside to see Alucard tear Adrian's left arm off his body.

Adrian screamed in pain as his arm fell to the blood covered ground. He responded by firing a few rounds from his gun into Alucard's chest. He took the bullets with no sign of pain and Alucard's response was using his shadows to pick two knives off the ground and both were stabbed into Adrian's eyes.

Adrian fell to the ground in pain and Alucard smirked as he broke the knee in his right leg.

"Is that all you got. I expected more from the one who tried to take my place. Come on. Third times a charm. Fix your bones you piece of shit. Stand up. Summon up your arm. Pull out the blades. Fix your eyes. Hurry. Hurry. Hurry vampire king. Show me you are worthy of such a title. Show me. Show me. Our fun is just starting. Hurry. Hurry. Summon up your demons. Show me your familiars. Stand and fight. Fight me. Hurry. Hurry." Alucard said as he brought his foot down breaking Adrian's leg in his other leg.

He continued to cirle Adrian who was still on the ground in pain. Alucard brought his foot down on his chest and cracks were heard as multiple ribs broke. Adrian rolled onto his stomach with a groan of pain to try and protect his chest but that was his mistake as Alucard brought his foot down on his spine paralyzing Adrian. Adrian screamed in pain and Seras couldn't help but like how cruel Alucard was being towards this piece of shit vampire.

"Guess you are really what I thought you were. Nothing but shit. A disappointment. A let down." Alucard grabbed Adrian by his hair and he lifted him into the air.

Alucard dropped his .454 Casull to the ground and he pushed his free hand into Adrian's chest and he grabbed his heart. Adrian died without a sound as Alucard crushed his heart. He then dropped the body to the ground.

(There we go. The end of chapter 5. Quiet intense if I say so myself and with 2500 words it is so far the longest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought. feedback means a lot. Favorite the story if you enjoy it and follow it to be kept up to date. Have a great day and until next time.)


	7. Chapter 6: the End of a Storm

(I am back again with chapter 6. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Onto the chapter.)

Alucard watched as Adrian's body dropped to the floor with a frown that changed to a smirk.

"There is only one vampire king. Me. And with your death everyone else will come to understand. I won't be a servent forever. When the Hellsing family ends then I'll free from these bonds. When that day comes I shall return." He said.

Seras and James walked up to him slowly. Alucard turned around to face them and he looked at injured Seras and the not so injured James.

"After all I do to help you the first time you go and get yourself almost killed again. Only you would do that little draculina." He said with a chuckle.

"And only you would toy with those you were about to kill." She said in response as the newer wounds began to slowly heal. The ones that would take time would be her eye, where she was stabbed by the sword in her chest and the spear wound in her stomach.

"How about you James? Are you alright?" Alucard asked the vampire.

James nodded in response. "I'll be fine. We lost everyone though. According to the captain only twenty-seven of the guards survived, as well as Integra and four staff members."

Alucard let out a sigh as he looked at ground littered with blood, gore, blades, guns, bullets, bodies and body parts.

"All of this blood spilled. For nothing. Adrian tried to prove he was strong enough to best me and cost the lives of seventy vampires and hundreds of humans. You to drink up as much blood as you need. Especially you Seras. Blood will help you heal." He told them.

Seras walked over to a female vampire she recognized that fought with her. Seras got down and began to drink the blood from the dead vampire.

James began to do same and drink from another dead vampire as Integra walked out of the manor. She had her pistol in hand and she walked towards Alucard.

"Report." Was all she said and Alucard turned around taking in her appearance. She was fine but she had some blood on her. Most likely ghouls or men.

"The enemy has been rendered silent. As well as all the vampires and ghouls he brought with him. Seras and James are all that remain of the vampires who fought with me. Twenty-seven of the guards survived as well as four members of your staff. What a waste of blood." Alucard said as he turned and watched Seras feed off of the vampire.

Integra didn't say anything as Seras and James finished feeding. They walked back towards Alucard and Integra. Both looked better. James was fine now except for the stab wound on his side and Seras was fine except for the more severe wounds to her torso and eye.

"Now if you will excuse me master, I have a mess to clean up." Integra just nodded as Alucard held out his arms and all the blood in the area began to move towards him before being absorbed into him. The blood from the dead vampires, ghouls and men flowed towards him slowly being taken into him. The other two vampires as well as Integra just watched in silence.

A few minutes later and there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere. The bodies of the dead vampires and ghouls became nothing but dust which was soon carried away by the wind.

Integra didn't say anything. She was angry at Alucard for consuming the blood of her men but she decided to stay quiet. Yelling at him would do no good. It was when Alucard turned around that she spoke.

"It is late so I shall retire for the night." Integra said and with that she turned around and walked back into the Manor.

Alucard watched her leave and then spoke to James. "James. Spread the word about what has happened tonight and tell what the consequences shall be if anyone else tries to do what he did. Oh and stay off Hellsing's radar as you leave England. Otherwise I'll have to kill you and I don't want to do that."

James just laughed as he turned to leave the grounds. "Neither would I. I enjoy life. Even if it's an unlife." And with that James sped off through the hole in the fence.

Alucard turn to look at Seras as she walked up to him and she leaned against him with her head against her chest.

"You did very good Seras. You fought like a true Nosferatu." He said and she smiled breifly at his praise. "How are you feeling little draculina?" He asked her as he put his right hand on her head.

"I'm fine for the most part. My eye and chest hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine. Tired but fine." She said to him.

"Your eye and the wounds chest snd stomach will heal in a few days. You'll just need to rest, avoid getting more injuries and take it easy." He said to her earning a nod from the draculina.

"Yes master." She said as she grabbed his hand before trying to pull him into the manor. He looked up at it briefly looking at its current state.

The front of the manor was destoryed. Multiple windows were broken and the North wall was covered in bullet holes. A good chunk of the roof collapsed on the right side of the manor.

Alucard chuckled briefly at Seras as she tried to pull him into the manor. He just grabbed his hat and he placed it on her head before leading her into the manor.

The pair walked in silence until they walked into Seras' room. Alucard sat in the chair at the table and she sat on the table.

They sat in silence just looking at each other and dealing with their own thoughts.

'Why does this girl effect me so much?' Alucard thought to himself. 'The way she screamed when she was stabbed by that sword. No one has ever gotten a reaction out of me like that. I never helped another vampire like how I helped her.'

Meanwhile Seras was having thoughts of her own. 'I wonder what he would think if I told him how I felt about him. Would he be happy? Shocked? Upset? Angry? Should I even tell him? He said he can't love and he doesn't deserve it. Maybe, just maybe he says he can't because he hasn't loved in some time. I could always take the chance.' Seras' thoughts were interrupted by a yawn erupting from her own lips.

"Looks like the draculina is tired." Alucard said as he stood up. "I'll let you sleep Seras." He said as he removed his hat from her head and with that he turned around and left her room.

A few minutes later Alucard was in his room. He set his hat and .454 Casull on the small table next to his chair. He then sat down and before he knew it he ended up falling asleep.

To Alucard it felt like minutes when his eyes opened again but when they opened he wasn't in his room.

'The hell.' He thought as he looked around. That was when he realized he was outside the manor in the field.

"Master."

Alucard looked up when he heard her voice and that is when he noticed Seras on her knees a few yards in front of him. She was bleeding from various wounds across her body and behind her stood Adrian with a smirk on his face and a dagger in his hand.

"Adrian you piece of shit." Alucard said and he took a step towards him when he suddenly felt silver chains wrap around his wrists and ankles. He felt the chains burn his skin but he didn't react to the pain. He just tried to get out of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adrian spoke as he began to circle around the knelling Seras. "Or you'll slut will pay the price." Adrian added as he stabbed the dagger into her stomach and he sliced it open. Seras didn't move or even flinch in pain. She just let out a blood curling scream as blood tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You bitch. Leave her alone." Alucard said with a growl as Adrian just chuckled and he grabbed her right arm. He stabbed the blade into her hand and he dragged it back all the way until it reached her elbow slicing open the skin.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Adrian said as he moved his hand into her sliced open stomach and he grabbed a random organ before crushing it in his hand earning another scream but no movement from Seras.

"Lay another finger on her and I swear that I'll send you to what ever God will actually accept you." Alucard said and he watched with horror as the blade went into her heart slowly.

Seras scream was cut short as the knife into her heart ended her unlife. Her body fell back and she hit the ground dead. It was only when her body hit the ground that the chains freed Alucard and Adrian vanished. Well, everything vanished except for Alucard, the dead Seras and the knife in her heart.

Alucard rushed foward and he got down on his knees next to her body. He picked her up into his arms.

"Seras!" He shouted as he felt a few blood tears travel down his cheeks.

"Seras. Open your eyes." He said louder as he began to shake her body.

"Seras. Wake up. Seras. You are the only reason I returned. Wake up please. Seras. Seras. Seras!!!!!!"

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he was pulled from his dream. If it could he called that. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Seras in her nightgown. Her face filled with concern for her master and at the blood tears running down his cheeks. He quickly stood up checking her for any injuries and when he noticed nothing he wrapped his arms around her tightly and he pulled her against him. She let out a squeak in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright master? I woke up to hear you calling me through our link. Then I came over here." She said as she looked up at his face. He looked down at her as his blood tears were absorbed into his body.

"I'm fine now Seras. I don't know what got into me." He said.

"Well since you are fine now master is it fine if I go back to bed?" She asked as she took a few steps back from him. She was stopped as he grabbed her hand and she blushed slightly at the orders she received.

"Stay with me."

She nodded in response and she walked towards his coffin. She looked at him for permission and when he nodded she then opened the lid and got inside. A minute later Alucard joined her wearing his white shirt snd black shorts. She adjusted her position so her head was against his chest and using his right arm as a pillow. Her legs tangled with his and Alucard closed the coffin with his free hand. A few moments later the pair fell asleep and Alucard found himself without a dream much to his relief.

(Chapter six has come and gone with almost two thousand words. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter seven and maybe eight will be up tomorrow. Is this a good pace with two chapters a day? Anyway. Leave some feedback and tell me what you all thought or on ways I can improve the story. Favorite it if you enjoy it. Follow it to he notified when the next chapter comes out. All three help a lot. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	8. Chapter 7

(Here we are with chapter seven. Enjoying this so far? I hope you are. I'll try and maintain this pace of two chapters each day for you all. On to the chapter.)

Alucard opened his eyes and he looked around. His dream of her death was still fresh in his mind. He looked down at the sleeping draculina and again he quickly looked up and down her form for injuries and he calmed down a bit when he noticed she was fine.

'Curse my fucking dreams.' He thought. 'I'll need to put my mental block back up. If she was able to hear my calling her name from my dream then that means it's getting stronger and she is a very curious one. Always wanting to know what I'm thinking.' He shifted his position slightly as he moved onto his back. This movement though awoke the draculina.

"Good evening master." She said to him as she placed her hands on his chest and her chin on her hands. "Sleep well?" She asked him.

"Good evening Seras and yes I did. How about you?" He asked her as he brought his now free arm up and he pressed his right hand to her cheek.

"I slept fine as well." She said and silence filled the coffin for a minute before Seras broke the silence. "Were you calling me earlier when I came and woke you up?" She asked.

"Yes I did unintentionally. Something was happening in my dream which resulted in me calling you and since our telepathic link is stronger you were able to hear that." He said as she nodded briefly and she pressed her cheek into his gloved hand.

"What were your dreaming about?" She asked him.

"Nothing you need to worry about draculina." He said to her. "What month is it?" He asked her.

"What month? Do you really not know?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"I've been away for thirty years and back for a few days and in case you haven't noticed this manor isn't filled with calendars." He replyed to her as he adjusted himself slightly again.

"You do have a point. Anyway the month is October." Seras said as she pushed the lid of Alucard's coffin up and she sat up so she was now sitting on his legs.

"October. Isn't that when the human tradition of, what was it called?" He paused for a few moments. "Halloween. Isn't Halloween this month?" He asked as he sat up as well earning a nod from the draculina as she climbed out of his coffin.

"Well it isn't the worst tradition they have." He said as he climbed out of the coffin as well.

"I find it rather fun. The costumes make it interesting." Seras said as Alucard closed the coffin.

"You and I Seras have different definitions of the word fun." He said as he watched her leave his room.

She returned to his room a few minutes later dresssed in her uniform to find it empty. 'Where could he have gone?' She thought as she left the room and she walked around the first floor of the manor, or at least what was left of it. The debris were cleared from the kitchen so she walked into it and she grabbed a bucket. She put in ten packets of blood as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses. She was on her way outside and she caught sight of herself in a mirror in the hallway. Her eye was healing slowly and she smiled at that.

She soon found herself outside of the manor in the field and she looked around to find no sign of Alucard. She decided to call out to him telepathically.

'Master. Where are you?' She said through their link. 'Look up.' Was her only reply. She looked up and there he was standing on the roof of the manor. She quickly made her way up there with her bucket and she got up there she found him sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Here you go master." She said she set the bucket down next to him and she then sat down behind him leaning against his back. He grabbed the two glassed and he filled them half way with wine before filling the rest with blood from one of the packets.

"Have you ever thought about leaving master? Going out to explore the world?" She asked him as he took a drink from the glass.

"Yes I have Seras. I've seen some the world but I haven't seen anything besides England in some time. The last time I left was that one time we left to Brazil. No wait. When I went out to that carrier. The Eagle. Other than that I'm here. I never leave unless it's for a mission." He said to Seras.

"Well then come with me. We can explore the city. You haven't seen it since it's been rebuilt." Seras said with excitement and he let out a sigh.

"You don't understand Seras. I stay here not because I want to but because I can't leave. Not unless I'm told to." He said to her. This caused her to turn around and change her position so she was sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him and he just showed her his right hand.

"The glove. The symbols. They keep me in line. Keep me from disobeying Integra. These have kept me bond since I was beaten all those years ago by Van Hellsing. Therefore I shall be bond to the Hellsing family until the bloodline ends which will most likely end with Integra. I am not allowed to kill Hellsing men or staff, I am not allowed to harm or kill Integra and I am not allowed to leave the grounds." He said to her. "Plus a few other rules but they are not important."

Seras was wide eyed as she heard this but Alucard continued. "After I was bond to Van Hellsing he and some working with him preformed multiple tests and experiments on me. Making me stronger. Making me unkillable for the most part. I was starved and killed again and again only to come back so they could test my limits and make me better. Then the one thing I wanted to do I was unable to."

"What was that thing?" Seras asked as she grabbed his right hand tightly in both of hers.

"Die. I wanted to die Seras." Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him.

"Why? Why did you want to die? And if you wanted to die then why didn't you just stay gone?" Seras asked him.

"Why isn't important. Not anymore. As for why I came back. I came back for you Seras. You are the only reason I came back. Not for Hellsing. Not for Integra. Not for England. Not for the vampires but you. I came back for you."

She was to shocked to speak. 'Fuck it.' She thought. 'It's now or never.' And with that final thought she moved her head closer to Alucard's and she pressed her lips to his.

(The end of chapter seven. Smaller than most but a lot happened. Wasn't planning on it going down like this but it did. Hope you all enjoyed it and the cliffhanger. Feedback helps a lot. Favorite the story if you enjoy it and follow it to be notified each time a new chapter comes out. Have a great day and until chapter eight.)


	9. Chapter 8

(Hello again. I'm back here with chapter eight. You all seem to be enjoying the story so far and that is good. Anyway, on to the chapter.)

Alucard was surprised as Seras pressed her lips to his. He was to shocked to return her kiss and all he could do was tense up. Seras broke the kiss after a few seconds and she looked at him before looking away from him ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry master. I sh...shouldn't have do...done tha..." She was silenced by Alucard as he came to his senses. He turned her head back around and he pressed her lips to his. She quickly gave into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was broken after another few seconds and Alucard looked at Seras with a smirk and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"How long has the little draculina wanted to do that?" He asked and after that he took a sip of the wine/blood mixture.

"For some time." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear which earned a chuckle from him.

"Was the kiss how you thought it would be or was it better?" He asked her teasingly.

"Better." She said after she took a sip of her own glass.

"Did the little Seras only want a kiss or more?" He asked her. He enjoyed to tease her. She made it easy for him.

This time she had a smirk of her own as her blush turned to a darker shade of red. "A kiss, for now." She added. Before she got a bit more serious and she asked her next question. "Why aren't you allowed to leave?"

"You need to remember what I am Seras. I'm a monster. Always have been. Always will be." He said as he looked down at his gloved hands. "It's why I told Integra what I told her. Love. A human emotion I can't feel and because I'm a monster it's not one I deserve to be given. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve happiness." He said as he closed his eyes.

"No!" Seras said as she stood up and she looked down at him.

"No what Seras?" He asked her as he opened his eyes and he looked up at the standing draculina.

"What you said. It's not true. You may be different but you are no monster. A monster wouldn't have saved me by turning me into a vampire. A monster would have let me die or killed me. A monster wouldn't have taken thirty years to return here. To return to me. A monster would have just stayed away. A monster wouldn't have saved me like you did in that battle. A monster wouldn't have kissed me like you just did. And..." she said but she stopped herself from continuing.

"And what Seras?" He asked her as he looked up at her. She only shook her head in response. "And what?" He asked her sternly.

She let out a sigh. 'What have a I got to lose?' She asked herself. "A monster wouldn't have won my love. I love you Alucard."

He stood up quickly and he grabbed her by the collar of her uniform with both hands and he lifted her off the ground.

"I told you already that I'm a monster and I don't deserve your love." He said to her with a growl and he was slightly surprised to find no fear in her eyes.

"You're wrong. Your not a monster and I love you. I've told you that I love you and I'll tell you again. I love you Alucard." She said and he let go of her collar dropping her on the roof. She stood up quickly as he gave her back to her and he looked up at the moon.

"Vlad."

"What?" Seras asked.

"My name. Use it. When we are alone at least." He told her has he ran his left hand through his black hair.

"Yes master." She said with a pause. "Vlad. I like it." With that Alucard downed what was left in his glass and he phased through the roof leaving her alone.

Seras stood alone with her thoughts. 'He's so stubborn. He says he can't love but he probably can't remember what it feels like to be loved or to love but I can show him. I will show him.'

A few minutes later she was now inside the manor. She returned the blood packets, the bottle of wine and the wine glasses to where they should go.

She spent ten minutes just wondering around the manor and she found it strange to see how empty the manor was with most of the staff and guards dead. It made her sad and she pushed the thought out of her head. She soon found herself in the library and she walked into it to find Integra inside. The vampire walked up to Integra causing her to set down her book.

"Hello Seras." Integra said as the vampire sat down next to her.

"Hello Sir Integra. What are you doing up? It's two in the morning." Seras asked.

"Couldn't sleep. So I came here to read. Why aren't you with Alucard? You are usually with him." Integra asked as she marked her page and she closed the book.

"Well he phased through the roof and I decided to leave him alone after we had a rather unique discussion."

"A unique discussion. With Alucard." Integra said with a slight chuckle. "Do tell if you wish."

"Well long story short I kissed him and told him that I loved him." Seras said as she blushed slightly as she recalled the kiss and Integra remained quiet allowing the draculina to keep talking.

"I saw a different side of him than the usual cocky, arrogant and teasing attitude he usually shows. He seemed more depressed. He said he didn't deserve my love because he was a monster. He really thinks he is." Seras said with sadness in her eyes.

"Well Seras. In a way he is." Integra said but she was quickly cut off. "He isn't." Integra just repeated what she said. "In a way. He is. Vampires are monsters to humans and he is no ordinary vampire so therefore he is also a monster to them as well." She said as Seras stood up.

"He's not a monster. Not to me. I love him." She said to Integra. "Now sir. I recommend you get to bed. That way you won't be as tired when you wake up." With that Seras walked back to her room.

She changed into her gown and she layed in her coffin for an hour just thinking. She soon found herself asleep and missing the presence of Alucard with her.

(There we go. Chapter eight. The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. This one is just a smaller filler one. It will be a few more before we get back to the blood and gore you all hopefully like. Please leave some feedback telling me what you think. Favorite the story if you enjoy it and follow the story so you get updated each time a new chapter comes out. Thanks and have a great day.)


	10. Chapter 9

(Here we are again with the next chapter. I have a question for you readers. Do you want me to keep going with one or two chapters per day with 1 thousand - 2 thousand words or do one every 2 days with 5-10 thousand words. Which do you all prefer? Either works for me.)

Alucard couldn't sleep. He had a lot on his mind. After failing to sleep after a few hours he climbed out of his coffin and he's been pacing around his room since then without stop.

He kept thinking about his conversation with Seras and the kiss. 'How could she love me?' He thought to himself as he kept pacing and running a hand through his hair.

He was pulled from his deep thinking as he heard Seras walk into the room. "Hello Vlad. Sleep well?" Seras asked him as she walked behind him and she wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her cheek to mid back.

"Evening little draculina. No I didn't. I couldn't sleep. I had a lot to think about. How about yourself?" He asked her.

"You need your sleep." She said. "I as well had a lot to think about but I was able to find sleep. I do have good news though."

"Oh really? And what would that be police girl?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"I asked Integra and she said she is fine with us going into London tonight." She said as she walked around Alucard until she could see his face and she smiled.

"Interesting, but who says I want to go to London? Maybe I like it in my room."

She pouted slightly at his response. "Please." She said as she looked up at him.

"And what would we do in London?" He asked Seras as he grabbed his hat from his table and he put it on his head.

"Explore the city. Enjoy the night. I don't know buts it better than you staying in here all night." Seras said as she watched him walk to the door.

"Coming draculina?" She asked him as he walked out of the room.

"Yes master. Just let me put on something more appropriate for London. My Hellsing uniform isn't exactly appreciate." She said as he nodded and he phased through a wall.

A few minutes later Alucard was in the lobby wearing his usual getup and he was joined by Seras who was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a black skirt ending a bit above her knees.

"Not a bad look for you Seras." He said as he offered her his hand and she placed her smaller hand in his larger gloved hand.

"You don't look half bad yourself master." Seras said to him as the pair walked out of the Hellsing manor.

The night was cool. There was a gentle breeze in the air and the pair walked in silence and they enjoyed each others company under the full moon.

"The city was rebuilt. Building by building. Not much was added that is new. The buildings were just made stronger. Some buildings such as hotels and business towers and such have been built a bit taller. Big Ben was rebuilt. As well as London Bridge. So it's similar but also different." Seras said as they got closer.

More time passed by and the pair soon found themselves walking the sidewalks of London and past a hotel.

"Well Seras. I haven't been here in thirty years so my memory is a little rusty so lead the way." He said to her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Of course Vlad." She said with a smile and he smiled back. He loved hearing his name from her.

"Then first I'm taking you clothing shopping." She said earning a sigh from the six hundred year old vampire.

"Seriously. Clothes shopping. So many things we can do and you want to take me shopping?" He said earning a poke in the gut from the draculina.

"Yes. You always wear the same thing." She said to him as she poked him again.

"1. Not true. On our trip to Brazil I wore a black suit. 2. You like my outfit. Well my hat at least. You like taking it and wearing it." With that the draculina reached up, took his hat off his head and she put it on her own. "Like I was saying. Fine. I'll amuse you but I won't promise that I'll get something." He said to her as she adjusted the hat on her head.

"Fine." She said as she lead him into a clothing store. Seras let go of his hand as she walked towards the mens section of the store. She knew he liked red and black so she looked for something that she hoped he'd like.

After a few minutes she found a long sleeve dark red button up shirt. "Looks nice." Was all the vampire said as Seras showed it to him.

"Do you want to buy it?" She asked him. "Sure."

"Are you gonna try it on?"

"No."

"Try the damn thing on." Seras said as she punched him in the arm earning a chuckle from Alucard.

"As the police girl commands." He said as he held his right hand to chest and he bowed slightly before taking the shirt and walking into a changing room.

"What an ass." She said to herself with a chuckle. 'But you love him.' A voice in her head said and it took her a moment to realize that it was Alucard's voice.

"Oh fuck off." She said which caused a laugh to be heard from the changing room area.

Forty minutes passed and the pair walked out of the clothing shop. Alucard held two bags of clothes. One was a few shirts that he found and a tie while Seras found a nice red sleeveless dress.

Alucard made sure he wouldn't be seen before he disappeared into thin air and a he reappeared a minute later without the bags.

"There. Now that our shopping is done now what?" He asked her as she grabbed his hand again.

"We can go to the Madison rooftop bar. Enjoy the scenery even if we can't drink what the give at bars." Seras suggested.

"What ever the draculina wants." He said as he let go of her hand and he wrapped his long arm around her waist and he pulled her against his side causing her to blush slightly.

'You're cute when you blush.' She heard in her head only causing her to blush even more.

Within half an hour of walking the pair stood in the Madison bar. Seras was looking at Saint Pauls Cathedral which the bar was overlooking while Alucard was looking up at the sky. You couldn't see as many stars due to the light pollution of the city but he had a great view of the moon.

He put his hand on the lower back of Seras threatening to go lower making her blush again. He wasn't going to move his hand lower but she didn't know that and he smirked at her as she looked at him but she didn't say anything.

Alucard moved from his spot of standing and he walked towards a black love seat. He sat down on it and he put his legs up on it. The draculina followed him and she sat on his lap and she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you Vlad." Was all she said. Alucard said nothing in response which was fine with her. She wasn't expecting a response from him yet. Soon though she would get him to understand that she loved him and that he can feel love. She was determined. Alucard just wrapped his left arm around her waist and he rubbed his thumb from his other hand against her cheek.

'Who knew this girl would have such an affect on me.' He thought to himself as he looked down at her. She looked up at him with a smile of her own as she looked into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking.

He adjusted his hat on her head so he could get a better look at her eyes. They were just so mesmerizing to him.

And so half an hour passed before Seras climbed off of Alucard. "Let's get out of here. There's a park we can to. I've always loved the London parks at night." She said as she adjusted the hat and Alucard stood up.

"As the draculina wishes." He said and with that the pair of vampires left the rooftop bar and they soon found themselves alone at their third stop for the night.

The vampires again were silent as they just enjoyed each others company. They walked hand in hand in the park. They came up upon a cluster of trees before Alucard stopped walking and he quickly pushed Seras behind him protectively.

"What are y..." she was cut off by Alucard. "Quiet." He ordered her as ten London police officers came out from behind the trees pistols in hand and they all pointed them at Alucard.

"On your knees." One officer said to Alucard. He looked to be about thirty and he stared intensively at Alucard. The rest all had their guns aimed at the vampire but one or two of them were shaking slightly.

"What do we have here?" Alucard said with a smirk. "Looks like a pack of dogs, and it appears your masters have given you all long leash."

"Open fire." The leader shouted before all ten of the officers unloaded their ammunition into Alucard. Alucard took all the bullets as the entered into his chest, stomach, arms, legs and head. He didn't let a single bullet get through to Seras.

"Hold your fire." The leading officer shouted. With that the firing stopped. Alucard fell to his knees and then fell foward flat onto the ground without a sound. Meanwhile Seras just looked at him with a hand over her mouth.

"Down on your knees girl. Unless you want to end up like your friend." The leader ordered Seras. Seras' reply was cut off by Alucard.

"If you think I'll let you touch her and walk away unharmed then you are mistaken." He said as the blood began to flow back into his body and the gunshot wounds healed.

"What the hell?!" An officer shouted as Alucard stood up.

"Dogs. You come after me like a dog. Now you must die like dogs." He said before he jumped into the air with his mouth open. He landed in front of the closest guard and he bit down on his neck before tearing his head off his body.

Alucard cut down the next two with his bare hands as he reached into their chests and he crushed their hearts into dust. The remaining seven began to fire at him. The bullets either missed or did nothing to slow him down as he killed them all with his bare hands.

He himself was covered in blood be it his or theirs. He didn't know nor did he care. He immediately turned to Seras who had turned away from the scene with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"This is no time to lose your head Seras." He said as he pulled out his .454 Casull from his coat. "They wouldn't have come alone. After their masters realize what happen more will come." He said as he walked up to her. "We need to get out of here and towards the manor."

"Can't you just teleport us there?" She asked him as she opened her eyes and she turned to look at him.

"I don't know. Items yes but not sure about others." He said as the sound of an engine reached his ears.

"More dogs. Go Seras. Towards the manor. I'll follow and hold them at bay." He ordered her as the vehicle came to a stop and seven swat members poured out of the vehicle armed with assault rifles, SMGs and shotguns.

"Go." He said as he offered her his gun. "Take it. You'll need it more than me should you encounter anything along the way."

She took the gun from his hand and she began to sprint back to the manor. The team of men began to open fire on Alucard. He grabbed the first man and he pulled the shotgun from his hands. He lifted the man by his neck and he used him as a bullet shield as he shot down four of the men before tossing the now empty gun to the side. He dropped the meat shield to the ground and he tore the remaining two swat members to pieces.

"I can't be killed by dogs. When will your masters learn this?" He asked no one in particular as he began his walk out of the park.

The blood on his skin and clothes was quickly absorbed into him as he left the park under the cover of darkness.

He was on his way back the manor when he heard a growling coming from the trees on the right side of the path. He stopped when he heard it and out came three wolves.

He immediately reached into his coat for .454 Casull when he remembered he lent it to Seras.

"Fuck." Was all he said as the wolves jumped onto him. One bit down on his neck, the other into the right side of his stomach and the last onto his left lower arm.

The wolves pulled and chunks of his stomach and neck were torn off. His left arm below his elbow came off completely. He stood up and regenerated what was removed.

"Werevolves." He said and another jumped at him but before it could reach him it was hit with a bullet. It dropped to the ground dead. Alucard turned around to find Seras there holding the .454 Casull.

The other two jumped at Seras who was now the bigger threat due to the silver tipped bullets in that gun. Though before they could reach her they were grabbed in the air by Alucard's shadows allowing Seras to easily shoot them in the heart.

Alucard's shadows tossed the wolf bodies aside and he held out his hand to Seras. She looked at him with a small smile as she placed the .454 Casull in his hand.

"Let's get back to the manor and figure out what the hell is going on." He said.

Seras nodded in agreement and the pair ran towards the manor. Within minutes they were at the manor. They walked into the lobby and their stood Integra with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alucard. What the hell happened? There was a report about an incident at the park. An incident were ten police officers go into the park to capture two suspects. One male and one female. Then a team of seven swat members went in. None survived. They were all said to have been torn apart. Looked like a monster attack. I let you out for one night and that night goes to shit. So tell me what happened." Integra said sternly.

"Master. Seras and I kept to ourselves. She wanted to go clothe shopping which we did. We then went to the Madison rooftop bar. Followed by that trip to the park. The police came at us. Words were exchanged then they fired at me. Then I killed them. Then the swat team. Then on our way back here we were attacked by three werewolves."

"Werevolves. I thought there were no more after the captain was killed thirty years ago by Seras. So now we need to figure out why they attacked you and why the police came after you all as well."

Before another word could be said the front door was kicked down and a team of four swat members walked into the lobby with their guns pointed at Integra and the vampires.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. By the order of the queen you are under arrest."

(The end of chapter nine. The longest chapter yet with 2600 words. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So. Do you all want one-two chapters a day with 1-2 thousand words usually or a chapter every 2-3 days with 5-10 thousand words? Tell me in the comments. Leave some feedback telling me what you think. Favorite the story if you all enjoy it and follow the story so you can be notified each time another chapter comes up. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	11. Chapter 10: The Fall of Hellsing

(Here we go with the 10th chapter to this series. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. On to the chapter.)

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. By the order of the queen you are under arrest. The Hellsing organization has been named a threat to crown and country and shall be disbanded on the order of the queen."

"Hellsing. A threat to crown and country. We've kept crown and country safe from the true threat." Integra replied to the officer.

"That may be but not anymore. Hands in the air. Down on your knees. All of you." The officer ordered.

"Alucard. Kill them."

He bowed slightly. "With pleasure my master." He said as he pulled out his .454 Casull from his coat and the team of swat members were gunned down before they could even fire a shot.

"The dogs have been rendered silent master." Alucard said as he put the .454 Casull back into his coat.

"Good. Now we need to load up and prepare the emergency helicopter. We need to get the hell out of here and fast. Alucard and Seras, get your stuff, coffins, guns, ammunition, blood and meet on the heliport in fifteen minutes. Go now."

"A run from the crown. This could be fun." Alucard said in reply before phasing through a wall. Seras dashed off towards her room and Integra walked up the stairs.

Alucard now in his grabbed a silver sword before beginning to load his silver bullets for .454 Casull into a box. He placed the box of now fifty clips, each with seven bullets, on top of his coffin. He placed a few silver knives and daggers into the box as well. He picked up his coffin with the box on top and he made his way to the roof.

On the helipad was a Boeing Chinook. A British helicopter meant for a squad of men or carrying supplies. Integra stood near it talking to the two men who would pilot it. She walked away from them when she say Alucard. He noticed she also had two small cases with her.

"Here." She said as she opened the first one to reveal a gun identical to his .454 Casull. "Just to give you more firepower. More ammo and clips are already on the helicopter." She said as he set down his coffin and box. Alucard picked up the second gun and he put it into his coat.

"There is one more." She said as she opened the second case. "I know how much you liked your Jackal so I had another one made. This is the Jackal 2.0. Bigger than your .454 Casulls and with even more stopping power." She said as he picked up the gun with a smile. The gun looked the same only the barrel was longer and it didn't have the "Jesus Christ is in heaven" engraving on it.

"Perfection." He said as he placed in into his coat as well.

"Use it sparingly. We don't have much ammo for it." Integra said as Seras walked onto the roof holding her coffin, the Harkonnen cannon and a case of ten rounds for it.

She set them down next to Alucard's coffin and they were quickly loaded onto the helicopter by some Hellsing guards who were helping to load the supplies.

"What is the plan Integra?" Seras asked as she walked up to her and Alucard.

"We get the hell out of here. That team that came into the lobby wouldn't have been alone. So we need to leave before escape becomes impossible. It will be use three, two pilots and twelve additional guards. Besides you twos belongings, food, a few weapons, silver and regular bullets, blood and food are being packed into the helicopter. It's a good thing I requested one of these a few years back." Integra said as two swat team helicopters came into view of those on the roof. "Alucard. Deal with them."

"Yes my master." He said as he pulled out one of the .454 Casull guns. He waited until the helicopter stopped in mid air and before the men could rope down he jumped into the air landing on the glass for the cockpit. He fired two shots into the cockpit killing both pilots. He jumped off the helicopter and he gave it the push as he did sending it into the other. The helicopters went up in flames and explosion as one went down on the lawn and the other on the other side of the roof.

"We got to go now." Integra ordered as the helicopter was now loaded up. Integra got on after the pilots. The guards followed and the pair of vampires were the last to board.

The doors to the helicopter were closed and everyone took a seat except for Alucard. The pilots got into the cockpit and in a minute the helicopter began to rise into the air.

"All of you listen up." Integra said as every head besides the pilots turned to look at her. "You all need to be prepared to kill. Not just werevolves but people as well. Something isn't right. I can feel it. There is no way the queen would name the Hellsing organization as a threat to crown and country. So our goal is to find out what the hell is going on. We will be going to a secret underground Hellsing bunker. Very few know about it. Even less are alive to talk about it. None know where it is." Integra said as the soldiers nodded. "Something is currently a threat to crown and country but it isn't the Hellsing organization. So let's find out what is." And with that she stopped talking.

The guards talked with each other as Alucard sat down next to Seras who leaned over and rested her head on his chest. "At least you got to see the city before shit hits the fan." She said to him.

"Yea. And it wasn't bad. To bad humans had to ruin our good time." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Integra watched the interaction between them quietly and with a smile. She was happy for them. Especially for Alucard and she was surprised to see kindness in his eyes. Something she rarely saw in his eyes usually full of blood lust.

Half an hour passed before a pilot spoke. "Integra. We got something on the scanners. Three contacts. Moving fast and gaining." He said.

"Alucard. What are they?" She asked him as he stood up and he phased partially through the helicopter. He phased back in.

"Panavia Tornado. United Kingdom airforce attack jets. They aren't trying to capture us anymore. They are here for the kill." He said.

"Pilot. Evasive action. Alucard. Bring them down." She said.

He smirked. "Never brought down a flying attack jet. Should be fun." With that he phased through the helicopter mid jump. He used his shadows to help him glide through the air. He reached the first jet and he cut right through its left wing sending in into a spin. He jumped to the next one this one was cut in half horizontally. He jumped to the third one and he landed on it but before he could do anything the glass of the cockpit broke as something crawled out. The jet immediately began to lose altitude as the pilot stood in front of Alucard and he noticed this pilot was a werewolf. With Alucard's attention on the werewolf in its human form in front of him he didn't notice that the helicopter was hit by a piece of debris.

The first jet exploded into a ball of fire and a large piece of the other wing hit the rear rotor causing it to fail.

The atmosphere of the helicopter was quiet different now. The pilots were fighting and lossing against the controls of the helicopter. The guards were doing more to secure the cargo and Seras was shielding Integra with her body shadows.

Alucard reached into his coat trying to pull out his gun only for the werewolf grabbed his right arm and tore it off his body.

Alucard countered with a left hook to its jaw. Blood flew out of its mouth as Alucard's right arm regenerated. Alucard turned his head just in time to see the helicopter crash land in between some trees. Alucard cursed as he jumped off the jet and he took the werewolf with him. The jet went down quickly exploding on contact with trees.

Alucard and the werewolf fell through the sky both delivering and landing their own punches. One kick from Alucard sent the werewolf away from him and they both landed hard. Alucard went splat across the ground but the werewolf was not as lucky and he was impaled by a tree through his chest. Alucard regenerated his body and he stood up. He pulled out a .454 Casull and he fired three silver bullets into the werewolf.

He turned around and he followed the smoke to the downed helicopter. 'This is bigger than some werewolves. They don't have the motive to do this alone. Nor the strength or resources. Someone or something is behind this.' He thought.

'Seras. Whats happening?' He asked her through their telepathic link.

'Werewolves. Come quickly.' Was all she replied before her side of the link went silent.

"Shit." He said as he pulled out both of his .454 Casulls and he dashed off towards the crash site. He arrived there in a few mintues.

The scene there was intense. There was debris, bodies, body parts, blood and small fires everywhere. Out of the twelve guards Alucard saw eight bodies. Some missing arms, others legs and one was completely torn in half. There were three werewolf bodies on the ground. All of them dead and there were six more standing. Seras was the ground in a pool or blood on her left side. She appeared to be unconscious. One of the blades from the rotors was impaled through her stomach. She was missing a chunk of her right side stomach, there were claw marks down her arms and there was another chunk of flesh missing from her right thigh. Enough was missing that Alucard was able to make out the bone. The smaller cuts were already beginning to heal to Alucard's relief and he made his presence known by raising the .454 Casulls and unloading both clips into the two nearest werewolves. They fell to the ground dead and the other four reacted quickly.

Two transformed into their werewolf form and the four charged at Alucard. He reloaded the pistols and he dodged as the closest one jumped and he countered with a bullet through its heart. That left three.

The third turned into its wolf form and they began to circle the vampire. Alucard attacked first and he caught by biting down on its neck and Alucard quickly drank its blood as the other two clawed and bit at his back.

Alucard threw the wolves off and Alucard raised the gun in his left hand only for it to be knocked out of his hand and spin into the air as the wolves slammed into him. The gun landed near Seras who was slowly awakening.

Alucard didn't react as the first one bit into his arm. He just grabbed it by the tail and threw it into the air only for it to be shot by Seras. She was now standing and she had the Casull in her hand.

That left one werewolf. It realized its situation and it began to run into the woods only it didn't get very far as it was grabbed by Alucard's shadows. The shadows dragged the wolf back to him. Alucard smirked as he bit down on its neck and he dranks its blood as well.

He turned to look at Seras as she fell foward onto her knees and she dropped the .454 Casull to the ground. She fell foward more and was caught by Alucard.

"Sorry master. It seems I have a habit of being impaled." She said as he grabbed the blade and he slowly pulled it out of her.

"Yes you do. This is the third incident. What happened here?" Alucard asked her.

"The helicopter went down. The pilots died as well as two guards in the crash. Three are alive but injured inside. The werewolves attacked. I killed two before I got impaled. The guards killed the another before all of them except the three inside were killed. Three werewolves left with Sir Integra. We need to go after them." Seras said in a panic as she slowly stood up again.

"Easy draculina. You as well as the survivors are in no condition to do so. They didn't kill her. That means they need her and she won't be killed. Now if I go after them guns blazing then they will kill her. For now we need to find shelter for the day before more come." He stood up and he carried her into the downed helicopter. He grabbed four blood packets and he put them next to her. "Drink. I'm gonna find a place." He then turned to the surviving guards. "Grab a gun and be preparedbto defend yourselves should you need be. I'm going to find shelter." He said and with that Alucard left the helicopter.

He picked up the second .454 Casull of the ground and he reloaded them before keeping them in his hands as he began to wonder the woods. He felt off but he wasn't able to explain why. Then again he also didn't care to explain to himself why. He just kept going and an hour later he found a house. A simple one story cabin that looked abandoned.

"This will make due. For now." He said as he walked back to the helicopter. When he got there he found Serad on her feet, the guards armed with assault rifles and the surviving cargo outside.

"Good. I found us a place. Let's get going." He said. He made use of his shadows and he made them grab the cargo before beginning to walk towards the cabin. Seras walked next to him and the three guards followed keeping themselves alert. The walk went peacefully and they reached the cabin.

The door was kicked down a guard and they entered the cabin. It was furnished with some couches, a bookshelf, a tv a table all there in the living room area. The cargo was set down against the wall and the Alucard pushed the bookshelf against the door once it was set back up. The coffins were set next to each other and Alucard layed Seras in hers before turning to the guards.

"Take turns keeping watch. If something happens open up my coffin and wake me. If not let me sleep until sunset." He said before he walked back his coffin. He tossed his coat and hat aside before he opened his own coffin but he was stopped when Seras spoke through their link.

'Join me?' She asked him.

'Mereu.' (Always.)

He closed the lid of his coffin and he climbed into hers. He got onto his back and she got on top of him and she layed her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and the pair of vampires fell asleep.

An hour before sunset the vampires were awoken by a knock on the coffin. Seras groaned as she pushed open the lid and she sat up.

"Sir Integra." Seras said happily causing Alucard to sit up quickly.

"Ah. So my master returns." Alucard said with a slight bow of his head.

"Yes servent. Your master returns." She said. Integra was fine for the most part. She was bleeding from her right cheek and she had a few claw marks down her arms but other than that she was fine. "I have orders for you as well." She said as the vampires climbed out of the coffin.

"What are your orders Sir Integra?" Alucard asked her as he put his coat back on and his hat over his head.

"Kill Seras Victoria."

(The end of chapter ten. With a cliffhanger and 2700 thousand words. Awesome sauce. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter with the action. The cliffhanger. Everything. Leave a review telling me what you all think. If you like the story then favorite it and follow it to be notified each time it is updated. It helps and means a lot. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	12. Chapter 11

(Here we are again with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one. Let's see if I can hit another 2.5k word count or higher.)

"Kill Seras Victoria." That was the order Integra gave to Alucard.

Alucard's eyes widened in surprised and anger. He looked over at Seras and she had a mix of fear and surprise on her face.

"No." Alucard said.

"What did you say servant?" Integra asked as anger flashed on her face.

"I said no." Alucard shouted in response at her.

"I have given you your orders Alucard. Kill Seras Victoria. Shoot her. Stab her. Tear her apart. Crush her beneath your boot heel. I don't care. Kill her." Integra shouted at him.

That is when Alucard noticed something. The symbols on his gloves weren't glowing red or burning him like they were supposed to when he disobeyed Integra's orders.

"You aren't Integra." Alucard said as he narrowed his eyes. "Since you aren't Integra but you look like her then that must make you a shape shifter." He said as he pulled out a .454 Casull from his coat and he pointed it at her.

Her face filled with fear. The remaining guards and Seras were too shocked to do anything as Alucard pulled the trigger shooting the shape shifter in the stomach.

The cry of pain sounded like Integra but the black blood that spilled from the gunshot wound said otherwise. The creature pressed its hand to the wound and Alucard fired another bullet into the creatures leg and it fell to the floor in pain.

"Shape-shifters. Able to take the form of any human at once. The stronger ones are able to do creature's such as animals but it can only happen by touch. They gain the knowledge and memories of those they shape-shift into but they lose the most of the knowledge and memories of the form they had last. Again the stronger a shape shifter the more memories they can retain. Their only known weakness is silver but it needs to go into their heart. Therefore this piece of shit won't die yet. Most shape-shifters live peacefully among the humans but sometimes the Hellsing organization comes across a few trouble makers." Alucard said as he motioned towards the creature on the floor in pain.

He then turned to the guards. "Tie it up. Bound it to a chair. I'll deal with it later. Then rest. We won't be able to stay long. Didn't take the Brit's long to find the helicopter. Won't take them long to find us here. We will hold out here as long as we can before we need to leave." He said as the shape shifter was tied down to a chair by its wrists and ankles and then gagged by a piece of cloth.

Alucard walked back to the coffin and he closed it with a sigh. "This is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into this time." He said as he opened the container holding the blood packets. He pulled out four of them and he handed two to Seras before walked down the hall into one of the bedrooms.

This bedroom was empty except for a bed and a desk against the East wall. He sat down on the bed and he leaned a pillow against the wall before leaning against it. He opened one of the blood packets and he drank from it as he closed his eyes.

His eyes opened again when he felt movement in the bed and he turned to look at Seras who now sat cross legged on the bed next to him.

"Only two packets. Not hungry Vlad?" She asked him as she began to drink from hers.

He shook his head. "We need to save supplies. Unless you want to be forced to drink from humans. Which I know you don't want to do but be prepared to do so should we need to." He told her as he then finished the first packet and he moved on to the second one.

Seras was about to drink from her packet when she set it down. "How did you know that the thing out there wasn't Sir Integra?" She asked Alucard

"Integra wouldn't order me to kill you. Also my gloves. The symbol on them glows and burns my hands if I disobey. Since that didn't happen it wasn't Integra giving me the order but instead that other thing." He said to her.

Seras nodded before she picked up her blood packet and she began to drink from it. "Any other mythical creatures I should know about besides vampires, werewolves or shape-shifters?" Seras asked Alucard.

"There will be plenty of time for me to teach you later. Not now. Once all this shit passes. You worry about getting better. Save your strength and rest. That wikl allow the injury on your thigh and your stomach to heal better." He said and he then finished his second packet. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

He stood up and he dropped the empty packet onto floor. "Stay here Seras. I'm gonna go back to the helicopter and see what I can find about the werewolves that took Integra."

"Let me go with you." She said almost begging as she stood up.

"No Seras. You need to rest and gather your strength." Alucard said.

"Please. If something happened to her then I'd never forgive myself." She said.

Alucard looked at her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But you are not to engage in any fights. Vampires are faster than werewolves. If I order you to run then you run. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Was her response.

"Good. Now get an assault rifle with silver bullets and we will go. The soldiers will stay here." He ordered as he left the room.

He walked to his box of ammunition and he grabbed some ammo clips for the .454 Casulls and a few clips for his Jackal just in case.

He even grabbed his sword and he carried it in his left hand. "Ready Seras?" He asked her as she now held an assault rifle in her hands.

"Yes master." She said as the vampires now walked towards the door. Alucard tossed an ear piece towards the guards.

"Barricade the door behind us and contact me if anything happens." He ordered them and with that himself and Seras left the cabin.

Alucard held one of his .454 Casulls in his right hand. "Stay near me and only engage if you need to." He said to Seras before beginning to walk off towards the down helicopter.

'Seras.' He said to her through their telepathic link but to his surprise he got no reply. He pushed his mind further through the link only to find nothing. The link had collapsed.

"Strange." He said as he stopped walking and he looked at Seras.

"What is strange?" The draculina asked him.

"It appears that our telepathic link has collapsed." He said as she blinked in response only for her to try and find his mind and to fail. Thus causing her to pout breifly.

"Let's keep going." He said. He made it appear that the collapse of the link didn't bother him but deep down it was. Not because the link collapsed but because something made it collapse. But what? He didn't know.

The pair resumed walking. Alucard lead the way and Seras kept her senses alert for anything behind them.

The sound of voices reached Alucard's ears and when the pair reached the crash site they found four visible werewolves in their human form.

"So now we have more dead and it looks like the vampire king and his slut are still nowhere to be found. Someone better find them and fuckinf fast otherwise the next one to tell me they found nothing is not going to live to say anything else." The werewolf said. The way the other three acted around him meant that this werewolf was in some position of authority.

"So get looking. It's two vampires and three Hellsing dogs. Should not be hard to find." He then stopped talking as he smelled the air.

"We aren't alone here." He said and the other three quickly drew out their weapons.

"Fuck." Alucard mumbled as he looked at Seras and he motioned for her to stay. He then walked out from the trees towards the werewolves.

"Hello there Alucard." The leading werewolf said. "You have the honor of speaking to Zackary. Third in command." He said as the other three wolves moved to surround Alucard.

"Well you are here. Where is your slut? What was her name? Oh right. Seras. Seras Victoria. Where is she?"

"You are no worthy to speak her name dog. Now do your masters a favor and die." Alucard said but before he could jump at Zackary he felt a load of bullets enter into his back. To his surprise they hurt more than they should have. Alucard turned around and fired three bullets at the first werewolf.

It fell to the ground leaving just three. The remaining three lunged at once st Alucard and he was forced to drop the weapons in his hands as teeth bit down on lower arms. He was knocked to ghe ground as Zackary slammed Alucard into the ground on his back.

"Well well well Alucard. Is it me or was it rather easy to bring you to the ground?" Zackary said as he pulled out a silver dagger and he stabbed it through Alucard's left shoulder. A bit of smoke came from the stab wound as the silver did it's job.

"I wonder if you've realized the trouble your in Alucard. Your powers are beginning to fail you. Slowly and surely you are losing them." He said with a smirk as Alucard freed his right arm and tried to punch Zackary in the face only for the werewolf to grab his arm by the wrist and then break his arm at its elbow.

"It's that werewolf blood you've consumed. Well not just the wolf blood. The blood from those policd officers and swat team are also affecting you. It's making you weaker and you are in for a surprise the moment you lose them completely. It's only a matter of days and the more your use them plus the more damage you sustain will only make them drain faster." He said as he grabbed the handle to the dagger and he twisted it slowly before dragging it down his arm slicing it open.

"Once we take care of you then your pet is next. She's nearby. I know it. I can smell her. She's watching right now as you get beaten." Zackary said as he pulled the dagger out of Alucard's arm.

"So let's have some fun." He said as the dagger was stabbed into Alucard's chest which was then cut opened making blood spill out onto his clothes and the ground around him. Alucard hissed in pain as he twisted throwing the werewolves off of him. He grabbed the dagger from his chest and he pulled it out with another hiss of pain. He cut down the nearest werewolf making Zackary and the other wolf spring to their feet.

"Good to see you still have some fight in you vampire king. I thought this was gonna be boring." He said as Alucard pressed his other hand to his chest against the cut quickly soaking the white glove in blood.

"Summon up your demons Alucard. Show me your familiars. Heal your wounds. Pick up your gun and fight me." Zackary said mockingly. Alucard rushed foward and swung his arm the dagger missing by a few inches as Zackary counted by stabbing another into Alucard's right hip.

"To slow old man." Zackary said as he laughed and pulled out a third dagger. Zackary rushed foward first and Alucard ducked under the dagger. He delivered a kick to his back before stabbing the other werewolf in the heart.

Alucard now turned to face Zackary again as he pulled the second dagger out of his hip. "Just you and I left." Alucard said as his blood dripped down his body and to the ground. The wounds weren't healing. The only thing that healed was the broken elbow.

Zackary smirked at Alucard as they began to circle around each other. "It's a shame I can't kill you but the one pulling the strings has bigger things in mind than your death vampire."

"Well its either you or I dog. Both of us won't walk away from this fight." Alucard said.

"That is right. I'll walk away. You'll be dragged away." Zackary said as he snapped his fingers and two more werewolves stepped out of the downed helicopter both of them in their wolf form. They jumped at the same time and Alucard was able to evade the first one but not the second as she landed on his back. She bit at his throat and clawed at his back. Tbis happened for a few seconds before Seras stepped out from the trees assault rifle in hand.

She couldn't just watch anymore and she raised the gun before unloading bullets into the female on Alucard's back killing her. This caused the other wolf to change focus from Alucard to Seras.

"There she is. It was only a matter of time. Now. Let's see if I can cross something off my bucket list. Can I make you scream?" Zackary asked as he drew another silver dagger.

"Come and find out dog." Alucard said as he rushed towards Zackary and he swung both his arms. Zackary ducked under Alucard's arms and he sliced Alucard across the side and lower back with the blades.

Alucard reacted quickly and he stabbed a dagger into Zackary's shoulder. Zackary screamed in pain as the silver burned him.

Zackary dropped one dagger before cutting Alucard across his eyes before Alucard could react. Alucard let out a yell in pain as he fell to the ground. At this point Alucard's healing ability was gone now. Alucard's vampire senses were still working to an extent allowing him awareness of what was happening.

Zackary pulled out his last dagger. This one was silver but it was coated in something green like slime. Alucard then realized it was poison.

"It's a bummer I can't use this on you but I have my orders and I wil follow them." He said as he turned away from Alucard and towards Seras who had just killed the werewolf she was fighting with little harm to herself.

Seras looked at Zackary with hatred in her eyes as she glanced quickly at Alucard who was currently down on one knee as he tried to gather his strength.

"You'll pay for this. Each and everyone of your kind." Seras said as she aimed the assault rifle at Zackary.

Zackary reacted quickly as he dodged the spray of bullets. Before Seras could do anything Zackary was behind her and he stabbed the dagger into her arm. He let go of the dagger and he laughed as Seras dropped the assault rifle to the ground. Seras' vision began to get blurry and she wasn't able to smell anything. Her senses were failing her.

"That there poison targets the senses of a person or creature. Sight. Hearing. Smell. Everything. Gone with in hours. The only way to be cured is to have the poison sucked out of your body." He said with a smirk as he looked at Alucard and Seras figured out what he wanted to happen.

"No." Seras said as the werewolf picked up the assault rifle and he aimed it at Seras.

"This should make Alucard act faster." He said as he pulled the trigger and Seras prepared herself for pain and possibly death but she didn't feel anything. Due to her failing hearing it took a moment for her to hear the cries of pain from Alucard who had moved in front of her taking the bullets for her.

Once the spray of bullets stopped Alucard fell to the ground onto his chest.

"Vlad!" Seras screamed as she felt blood tears roll down her cheeks. The werewolf walked up to Alucard and he kicked the vampire onto his back and he fired a few more bullets into his chest. Alucard cried out in pain from each shot.

"You bastard." Seras screamed as she ran at the werewolf but he simply stepped to the side. That distraction though allowed Alucard to pull out the Jackal. He aimed it at the general direction of Zackary and before Zackary could move all six bullets entered his body and he hit the ground dead.

Seras immediately turned around and crawled to Alucard. She finally found him but what scared her was the amount of blood she found around him.

"Seras. Move your neck towards my mouth." He ordered her.

"No. No. No. I can't let you. This is what they want." Seras said as she placed her hands on his injured chest.

"It is what I want. I can't even see. It will be better for us both if one of us is in fighting condition." He said as he felt along her arm until he found the dagger and he pulled it out of her arm.

"Please Vlad. Don't do this." Seras begged him.

"Nu-ți face griji despre mine draculina." (Don't worry about me draculina.)

Seras sighed as she moved her neck to his mouth and she tilted her head giving him better access.

Alucard bit down on her neck and he began to drink her blood.

(There we go. Chapter 11. With three thousand words. Can I get a thumbs up. Finished fifteen minutes before midnight too. Hope you all enjoyed reading this one for I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review telling me what you all think. Favorite the story if you enjoy it and follow the story to be notified each time a new chapter comes out. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	13. Chapter 12

(Back at it again ladies and gentlemen with another chapter from yours truly. Enjoying the longer chapters? I hope you all are. They aren't easy to write. I fear the day I have writers block. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter.)

Alucard was drinking some of Seras' blood focusing on getting the poison out of her system. The poison targeted the victims senses making them weaker. Sight. Smell. Hearing. Everything. All targets of the poison but it wasn't lethal. The werewolf blood that he had drank had taken its toll and was continuing to work on weakening his powers.

After a few minutes he had drank some of her blood getting the poison out of his system and he already noticed its effects when he removed his mouth from her neck.

"Seras." Was all Alucard said as he sat up slowly groaning in pain as he held his chest.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. You need to take it easy master." She said as she was finally able to get a good look at him since their fight ended.

Alucard was covered in blood. Mostly his. He was bleeding from the multiple gunshot wounds across his chest and back. Bleeding from the multiple stab wounds he received and he was also bleeding from were his eyes were. Seras felt blood tears coming to her eyes but she held them back. Now wasn't a time for tears.

She stood up and she walked to where his sword and .454 Casull layed on the ground. She picked them up and she put the weapons in his hands.

Alucard stood up as Seras picked up her assault rifle. Alucard put the .454 Casull in his coat with a bit of challenge and he then held his hand to his chest.

"Seras." Alucard said. "Which way did the werewolves take Integra?"

Seras shook her head. "We can't go after her. Not in your condition." Seras said.

"There's nothing you can do Seras. My powers will be gone in a matter of days. I can already fell myself getting weaker." He said.

"Then let us get back to the cabin that way I can at least bandage your wounds. Which will slow the bleeding and slow the process." Seras said practically begging him.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "Lead the way draculina. Quickly." He said as he began to walk in the general direction of the cabin. "I need you to be my eyes and soon my ears. The poison will take longer to affect me than it would have you or it won't affect me at all. Depends on what was in the werewolves blood having this affect on my powers." He said as he walked behind her with his right arm outstretched to feel for anything in front of him.

After half an hour of walking Alucard just put his hand on Seras' should with a sigh of frustration. She just put her free hand over his and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the cabin the scene before them was shocking. Well to Seras at least. Alucard couldn't see but he could sense a change in Seras.

"What is wrong. What do you see Seras?" Alucard asked her as he gripped the handle of his sword tighter.

"The cabin. It was attacked. There is blood everywhere." Seras said as she walked foward and Alucard walked behind her as she entered the cabin. She gasped as her eyes landed upon the bodies of the dead men in the Hellsing uniform.

"They are dead." Seras said as she began to look around the living room area. It was a mess. There was another body which was of a werewolf. "Fuck." Seras said as she looked at where their supplies used to be. All that remained was a folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?" Alucard asked her as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

"All our stuff is gone."

"What?!" He said as Seras picked up the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and found it was a map.

"Everything. Our coffins. Ammunition. Food. Blood. Everything. Even the shape-shifter. All that is here is a map. It had three X's. One marks the cabin. The other marks the helicopter crash site and there is one more that is north of that." Seras said as Alucard found his way to the wall and he leaned against it. Seras flipped the map over and she gasped.

"What is it Seras?"

"There's a note. It reads this." Seras said and she began to read it. "Two days. That's all you have before we kill Integra. So you both better be at that third X marked on the map within two days." With that Seras went quiet for a moment. "That's it." She said as she set the map down.

"As I said. This is a load of shit." Alucard said with a chuckle of his own.

"Alright, Vlad. I need you to go shirtless. I need to look at the injures on your chest and back that aren't healing and then I need to bandage them." She told him. "I'll be right back. I'm going to look for what I'll need." She said and she left the living room as Alucard dropped his coat to the floor.

Seras returned a few minutes later with bandages, a bucket of water and a few towels. Alucard was waiting and shirtless. She barely held back a gasp as she saw the number of injuries across his chest. There were multiple bullet holes. A few stab wounds and his right upper arm and chest were cut sliced open. If he were any ordinary man he'd already be dead.

"Seras. Remember you need to pull out the bullets." He said to her. "They ate silver so leaving them in will only make it worse for me." He said to her as she nodded. She left again and she came back with a non silver knife from the kitchen.

Alucard gave his back to her and he sat down on the floor so she could have easier access. She moved the knife around in each bullet hole until she found the silver bullets which she was careful not to touch. Once the bullets were removed she went around to his chest and she removed the few from there.

"At least your heart wasn't hit." She said as she grabbed the bucket of water and one of the towels.

"That's the highlight of my day." He said as she got the towel wet and she pressed it towards his chest as she started to carefully clean the wounds. Within minutes that towel was covered in blood and she moved on to another. If the circumstances weren't this bad the pair would have probably enjoyed this and Alucard wished he was able to see. His third eye and given out so to say.

After fifteen minutes Seras had finally cleaned the blood off his chest, stomach and back. She grabbed the bandages and she wrapped them tightly along his upper body and then his arm.

Once that was done she moved up to his face and she moved his hair out of his face gently. She then cleaned the blood from his eyes gently like she had his other injures. She then wrapped bandages around the upper half of his face over his eyes.

"And done. That should be about it Vlad." Seras said as she slowly pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you Seras. Hand me my coat and my sword. Then we will leave to that place. We've already wasted an hour here." He said as the draculina did as he asked. She handed him his coat which he put on and he then this sword.

Seras picked up the assault rifle and the map. "How will we feed?" She asked him as she folded up the map.

"Humans. If not then animals." He said as he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and he gave it a squeeze. "Now let's get out of here and where they want us to go. We've lost enough time as it is." He said and Seras nodded as she began to lead the way towards the crash site.

"What do you think is waiting for us over there?" Seras asked as they walked.

"I don't know. Thinking about what could be there won't help us at all." Alucard said in reply as he put the sword in its sheath on his belt. He then adjusted the bandages over his eyes. "We just need to be prepared to act and hope my powers somewhat remain still so that means you'll need to do our hunting for blood. Understand?" He asked her.

"Alright." Was all she said and the conversation between them ended until they got to the helicopter.

"Vlad. Please sit inside while I get us some food. No offense but if you come with me then you'll only slow me down." She insisted as she led him into the downed helicopter. He nodded as he pulled out his .454 Casull and sword as he sat down.

"Tell me when you are about to enter or I might end up shooting you." He said half jokingly as he listened to her walk away.

Seras left the crash site with both hands gripping the assault rifle tightly. 'What I wouldn't give to be back at the manor sitting near the fireplace with Integra or under the moon with Alucard.' She thought to herself as the sound of an animal reached her ears. 'Time to hunt.' She thought as she began to follow the sound of it.

Ten minutes later she returned to the crashs site. "I'm back." She said as she walked into the helicopter. She now has two rabbits and she put one on Alucard's lap.

"Welcome back draculina." He said as he put away his weapons and he picked up the rabbit. "Rabbits blood. Not the best but there are worse stuff out there." He then bit down on the rabbit and he began to drink it's blood. Seras did the same and because of the time limit they drank in silence. Alucard stood up when he finished and so did Seras. The sun was up for already some time but it wouldn't become a problem for the vampires until now since it was already ten am. Alucard put his hat on his head and Seras got next to him under his coat and she wrapped an arm around his waist so she'd still be able to lead the now blind vampire.

So they left. They left the crash site and walked in the direction of the third X on the map. They stopped under the shade of a tree so Seras coud check the map and make sure they were going in the right direction. Once she was satisfied they continued to walk.

Alucard was unable to run. He felt the strength leaving his body with each passing hour so he was not going as fast as he would have liked. In all honesty he hated it. He hated their situation. Integra captured. Himself almost powerless at this point and Seras not strong enough to fight more than one or two werewolves at once. But he was forced to work with what he had. He just hoped that his instincts wouldn't fail him but he wasn't very positive they would be reliable.

The hours passed with little to no conversation. Alucard started to feel weaker as they went on and due to the failing of his powers his organs started working again which only caused more pain since many of them were damaged. It's been a long time since his heart had last pumped blood through his body and now needing to actually breath annoyed him.

"How can humans put up with this for so long." He stated in frustration as they walked.

"Put up with what?" Seras asked.

"Breathing. I now need to unfortunately. How do humans remember to do it. I haven't had to do it for the last 553 years." He said in annoyance.

"Humans just deal with it. Now stop whining." She said with a small laugh and their conversation ended.

And so they walked. Only stopping for food and to sleep when Alucard was unable to continue. Forty hours later since they left the helicopter they now stood under a tree as Seras looked at the map.

"We should be there in half an hour at this rate." She said as she folded the map again and she got in her position under his coat but before she could take a step six werewolves stepped our from the surrounding trees. All of them in their human form and armed with blades. The one leading them was a female.

"Easy." She said as Seras' grip on her assault rifle tightened. Her voice sounded sweet and already Seras didn't like it. She stood at around 5'4 with short grey hair. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. "We aren't here to fight you. We are a friendly escort. My name is Layla." She said and Alucard tensed up slightly.

'He knows her or at least recognizes her name.' Seras thought.

"Long time no see Vlad and you must be Seras. What an honor to finally meet you." Layla said. She then began to speak to Alucard. "Someone is just dying to meet you Alucard. Someone you know. She is really excited to meet you. She put all this together. With some help of course. Come, come. We are on a schedule."

Seras didn't move as Layla turned around and began walking. Seras only moved after Alucard took the first step.

'They didn't disarm us.' Seras thought. 'That could mean we aren't seen as a threat or there is something I'm not seeing. I really wish the telepathic link was still stable.'

She cleared her head of thoughts as the vampires let themselves be led by the werewolves and soon they found themselves in a clearing. The clouds blocked the sun making it bearable for the vampires. Seras was able to see as they stepped out of the trees. There were another fifteen werewolves, a vampire to Seras surprise and then Integra who looked fine except for the blood on her right arm.

"Seras. Alu..." Integra said but she stopped when she noticed Alucard's state.

"Ah. My master. Good to see you still live." Alucard said as he gave a slight bow in her direction.

The vampire watched the brief interaction between Alucard and Integra before walking foward and Seras got a good look this one. This vampire like the leading werewolf was alos a female. She looked to be 5'8. She had long black hair down to her hips and she looked to be in her mid twenties. She walked up to Alucard and she pressed her hand to his cheek causing him to move his head away from her hand.

"It's a shame Zackary cut your eyes Alucard. I would have liked for you to see your new master." The vampire said.

"New master? Integra. What is she talking about?" Seras asked as a werewolf came up behind her and he stabbed a dagger into her hip causing her to cry our in pain.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to little slut." This wolf said with a growl before walking away.

Alucard's face filled with anger as he gripped the handle on the sword but he didn't pull it out.

"Now now Alucard. Let me tell you what is going on before you get your sword dirty." The vampire said with a giggle.

"The name is Helen. You won't recognize me. I am a fairly new vampire. I worked with Adrian. I'm sure you remember him. The one who led an army against the Hellsing compound. Anyway, he wasn't taking your spot as king. Those sided with us didn't want one single ruler. We wanted a group. So he was one of the six. He failed his mission which is where mine comes in. With the help of werewolves and a few shape-shifters we were able to organize this." Helen said.

"Took some time to prepare but we got it rolling pretty quickly. Anyway. I don't need to go into detail on our whole plan. I am just going to go into detail on what is happening with you. So with the help of some older vampires and knowledge on the magic of old we were able to do something to the werewolves blood. It was made specifically to effect you and it worked fabulously. Now your pours are completely gone." Helen said with a laugh.

"That was the first step in our plan. That poison you sucked out of Seras here just made you weaker. Why did we do this to you? To make you an easy target? To kill you? No. If that was the case then Zackary would have done that when he had the chance. No. This wasn't about killing you. It was about gaining control of you. You are bond to the hellsing bloodline. So this is were Integra's part comes into play. All we needed was some of her blood. Don't worry, we didn't bite her. Her blood was all needed for the spell. This spell will move control of your bonds from her to me." Helen said with another laugh.

"With you under our control then nothing would stand in our way." She said as Alucard drew his sword and Seras raised her gun.

"There it is. I was wondering when you'd want to fight Alucard." Helen said. As she and Layla walked towards Alucard. Alucard was using his ears and when he heard a twig snap in front of him he swung his sword with all his might. Helen ducked under the swing and she landed a blow against Alucard's side and he let out a grunt in response.

Seras pointed her gun at Layla only to be hit from the back as a werewolf in wolf form bit down on her shoulder making Seras drop the gun.

Alucard swung his sword blindly again and again and Helen dodged both attackes before Layla came down and stabbed a dagger through his left knee. He fell foward onto his other knee and he kept his sword raised.

Seras cried out in pain as her stomach was sliced open by claws and she was quickly held down by two more werewolves.

Alucard was on his own as he took a kick to the jaw making him fall back and land on his back. He felt a foot get pressed into his chest and the voice of Helen.

"Enough servent." Helen said. "Time to submit to your new master." She added and Alucard let out a growl of frustration.

Helen held another dagger and she stabbed it near his heart. Alucard cried out as the knife was pulled out and Layla gathered some of his blood in her hands.

"That was it. The last ingredient." Layle said with a laugh. "Alucard's blood was all we needed and now Helen will control the vampire." Layla added as the blood was dropped into a bowl. Already Alucard felt it. Felt it through his body as something fought for control over him. He let go of his sword and he moved both hands to the ankle of the foot that was pressed into his chest. He struggled to push her off as his body began to shake.

"Alucard." Helen said as she walked back to the vampire and Layla removed her foot from his chest. "I command you to kill Integra and Seras." Helen ordered.

The other two girls didn't react as Alucard sat up and then stood up. He then spoke.

"Seras." He said to her general direction. "Kill me!" He ordered her.

Serws immediately when wide eyed as she freed one of her arms. "No."

"Seras. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Do it before I wm forced to kill Integra and yourself."

"No. I can't. I won't. I can't do it Vlad." Seras said as blood tears poured down her cheeks.

"Seras. Do it. Please. Kill me." He said with a beg.

Seras bit her lip and closed her eyes before she broke free from the other two wolves. Her shadows formed a sword and it stabbed right through Alucard's chest and into his heart.

(The end of chapter 12. I must be evil for leaving you all on this cliff hanger. On a set of good news, you all won't need to wait long for the next chapter. This chapter had a word count of 3400. New record. Are you all enjoying these longer chapters? I hope you all are. Leave a review telling me what you think. Favorite the story if you enjoy it and follow the story so you can be kept up to date. Anyway. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	14. Chapter 13

(Back at it again with another chapter ladies and gents. Hope my cliff hanger left you all wanting more.)

Blood tears fell down Seras' cheeks as looked at Alucard's face. His mouth was open and blood dripped from the sides of it. His hands fell limp at his sides and his hat fell from his by a gentle breeze of wind.

Integra's eyes were wide as she watched the scene and she heard a sound like a sob escape the draculina's lips as she pulled the shadow sword out from his chest. Blood spilled from the wound spreading across his chest and back. His body fell foward onto it's knees before it fell back. His body landed on its back and the grass around him quickly ran red as blood spilled out from his body.

Seras fell to her knees next to his body and she wrapped her arms around it tightly. She pressed her face to his hair which quickly became soaked with her blood tears and her body shook with each sob that racked through it.

"Well." Said Helen with a chuckle. "This is certainly a different turn of events. Well. Either way. The threat is gone."

Seras stood up slowly and in her hands she now held the Jackal and a .454 Casull in her hands.

Her cheeks were coated in blood tears and she took a few steps towards Helen.

"Layla. End the girls pain." Helen ordered as the female werewolf stepped foward with daggers in her hands.

"With pleasure." Layla said as she got into a defensive stance waiting for Seras to make the first move.

"All of you will die. You will all die by my hands. Dogs like you don't deserve to live a minute longer." Seras said as she quickly raised the Jackal and she fired. She hit her target which happened to be a male werewolf standing behind Layla. It hit with the heart with enough force to blow of his left arm and shoulder and he was knocked off his feet and he hit the ground dead.

"Who's next. Who wants to die next?" Seras asked as she used the hand holding the .454 Casull to wipe the blood tears from her eyes. "Come on. Hurry. Attack me. Fight me." Seras said and Integra couldn't help but smile weakly. Seras was more like Alucard than she thought.

Integra turned her eyes from Seras to look at Alucard's body and she was shocked from the seen. It looked like his body was disappearing. As is was slowly disappearing she was reminded of that day thirty years ago when he first disappeared after he had taken in the blood of that Schrodinger.

"Seras. Look." Was all Integra said as she motioned to Alucard's body.

Everyone turned to look at and Seras looked at his body confused. "What's going on?" She asked before his body disappeared. The only thing that remained was the sword, the second .454 Casulln the ammo clips he had in the coat and the bandages. .

"What happened to his body?" Asked Helen as she walked up to where it was.

No one noticed that he had then stepped out of the trees behind them all. He was back. After all, he is everywhere and nowhere. A power that can't be affected by anyone or anything.

'Finally. Feels good to see again.' He thought. Alucard was uninjured and back at full strength. He slowly walked up to the closest werewolf. He moved his head towards his ear and he spoke.

"Dogs can't kill a monster." He whisper before he stabbed his hand through the werewolfs chest and it screamed out in pain.

This caused everyone there to turn around and everyones face filled with fear except for Seras and Integra.

"What the hell?!" Layla said as she took a step back away from Alucard.

Helen's eyes were wide as she stared at Alucard. "How? Without your powers that stab through the heart should have killed you." She said.

Integra just smirked as Seras had a large smile on her face.

"Oh it did but as I said to your friend here." Alucard said as he grabbed the werewolves knife and he stabbed him in the heart before pulling out the knife and his hand. "A monster can't be killed by dogs. And now this monster will kill you all like dogs." Alucard said with a laugh as he adjusted his hat before he acted.

His laughter was heard as he cut down werewolf after werewolf. Gunshots were heard as the werewolves tried and failed to shoot him.

Within minutes all that remained were Helen and Layla and she stood with their backs to the trees and fear on their faces.

"Draculina. My guns please." He said and she smiled as she walked up towards him and she placed the Jackal and the .454 Casull in his hands.

"You see. The thing is Helen and Layla. I am not like any ordinary vampire. You both will learn that as I kill you both. Slowly and painfully. That is the fate of those who dare to challenge me. I know what you all want to do Helen. Those who put this plan together want the world. To conquer it. To claim it. To rule it." He said as he began to walk towards the pair of females.

"But you both need to learn something. Humans are stubborn. They refuse to die. They refuse to be conquered. They refuse to submit. They refuse to be ruled. Look at the history of this planet and humanity. All the revolutions. All the wars. All the riots. All the violence. Look at Seras. She is stubborn. She refused to die. Now she's a vampire. In a way dead but also not dead." He said as he stopped in front of Helen and Layla.

"When something or someone threatens them they fight. I may not be a big fan of them. They are stupid. Ignorant. Weak. Pathetic." He said before he was cut off by Helen.

"Then why do you defend that one?" She asked as she pointed at Integra.

"Humans may be those things but they are also smart. Determined. Even if at times to do the wrong thing. They are stubborn. Strong. We are nothing but monsters. You choose this unlife and your actions have gotten you here. So. Who wants to die first?" He asked with a smirk.

Layla let out a growl before pulling out two silver daggers. She let out a scream as she jumped up landing a kick to his jaw sending Alucard back a few steps and Layla lunged at him stabbing both blades into her chest. She pulled them out and she stabbed them in again and again.

A laugh was heard from Alucard as he was repeatedly stabbed over and over. "Come on. More. More. Give me all you got. Hit me with your best shot." He said as the stabs kept coming causing him to take a few steps back.

He lost count after the twentieth stab and he continued to laugh as Layla kept it up slicing and stabbing away at his chest. Alucard fell onto his back and she look down at him.

"Die. Die. Die." She said as she still kept stabbing him. He stopped laughing as he pressed the barrel of the Jackal to her knee.

"You had your turn. Now it's mine." He said as he pulled the trigger. The werewolf let out a scream of pain as her lower leg was blown off and she fell to the ground.

Alucard stood up and his shadows pulled out the two blades. His wounds then quickly healed and he looked down at the werewolf who was holding her leg in pain.

He put the .454 Casull back into his coat and with his free hand he grabbed the werewolf by her right arm. He smirked at her as he lifted her into the air. Once she was a good foot into the air he pressed the Jackal to her right shoulder.

"Pl... pleae do..." Layla said but she was cut off by Alucard.

"SILENCE." He shouted and she flinched as he shouted at her. "Dogs like you don't get to beg." He said as he pulled the trigger and Layla screamed in pain as her right arm was blown off her body.

Layla's body dropped to ground and Alucard pressed the Jackal to her heart. "Now you have my permission to die." He said as he pulled the trigger. The silver bullet entered her heart killing her and she died without a sound.

"One dog down. One piece of shit to go." Alucard said as he looked up at Helen. Seras on the other hand was now standing next to Integra and they watched.

Alucard put the Jackal into his coat and he picked up the werewolves daggers. He smirked as he walked up towards Helen and she drew a dagger of her own.

"Will you fight to your death or beg for unlife?" Alucard asked her with a chuckle. "Hopefully you'll put up more of a fight than that little piece of shit Adrian.

"Don't you talk about him like that." Helen shouted at Alucard as her face filled with anger.

"Ah. So you cared about him. Do you want to know how he died?" Alucard asked her with a smirk as Helen screamed in anger and she sliced Alucard across the face.

He caught her arm by her wrist before she could cut him with her blade. He grabbed her other arm and he held them both above her head. Bis shadows came out and they wrapped around her arms. Once they were secure he removed his hands. Alucard gripped the silver dagger and he stabbed Helen in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

"First I tore off his left arm from his body." He said as she squirmed trying to break free from his hold.

"Then I stabbed him in both his eyes. His scream was music to my ears. I love it. I loved hurting him and making him scream until I killed him. I butched him like an animal."

"Fuck you." Helen screamed.

"I don't like being interpreted when I'm speaking." He said as his shadows then held her mouth open and Alucard put the other dagger in there and he cut off her tongue. She coughed it out and gagged a bit as he blood filled into her mouth.

"Now where was I? Oh right. So I stabbed both of his eyes. Then I broke his knee in his right leg." He was stopped as Helen spit blood into his face.

He cleaned it off with his gloved hand and he stabbed the blade into her mouth through her cheek.

"Then once he was on the ground I slammed my foot down onto his other knee breaking that one as well." At this point Helen had stopped fighting as blood tears rained from her eyes.

"Then I brought my foot down onto his chest breaking multiple ribs." Alucard said. "Then he rolled onto his stomach trying to protect his chest but he didn't help himself."

"He exposed his spine so I broke that as well. I paralyzed him. I then picked him up into the air by his hair. I reached my hand into his chest and I grabbed his heart. You know what happened next. I crushed it and he died." He said with a laugh as he dropped Helen to the ground.

"He wasn't very fun to fight. I thought he'd more interesting. But in the end he was nothing but shit and he had a slowly and painful death. And that ends our story time." Alucard said as he pulled the dagger out of her cheek.

Helen let out an animalistic growl as she stood up and she pulled the dagger out of her stomach. She lunged at the vampire only for him to move out of the way and to stab her in the right hip.

"This will be fun before I end your unlife." Alucard said with another laugh as he grabbed Helen by her hair. He swung his arm through the air as he threw the girl into a tree.

She screamed in pain as multiple ribs and her wrist in her left arm broke as she hit the tree and then dropped to the ground.

Alucard walked up to her and he grabbed her broken wrist. He formed a fist with his other hand and he broke her elbow drawing another scream of pain. He put his foot on her ribs making her wince and he pulled her arm. It dislocated before it was torn off her body.

She dropped to the ground and she forced herself to her feet before beginning to run away from Alucard.

"That's right. Keep running. Make this fun." Alucard said as he started laughing again. His laugh sent chills throughout Helen's spine. Seras on the otherhand was enjoying the show like she did when Alucard killed Adrian. Integra on the other hand was hoping Seras didn't end up as cruel as Alucard.

Alucard pulled out the Jackal and he shot Helen in the right hip. She screamed out again as she dropped to the ground. If the shot was any lower it would have completely blown off her leg.

He came up behind her and he fired to more shots. One into her right leg completely blowing it off her body and the other into her left knee blowing anything knee down off her body.

She shook in pain and Alucard walked around her and about a good two feet from her he put the .454 Casull on the ground.

"Crawl. Crawl towards the gun. Pick it up with your remaining arm. Aim it at me and fire it until the clip runs empty." He ordered her.

She only shook her head quickly as she closed her eyes.

"NOW! Crawl like a piece of shit. Pick it up and fight back. Even you should have the strength for that." He said. "Or are you like Adrian? Perhaps I should summon him? Do you want to see him again?"

She looked up at Alucard as he summoned his familiar. Adrian soon appeared next to Alucard and he walked next to her. He then got down on knee and he grabbed her chin gently tilting her head up to look at him.

"Adrian." She tried saying although it came out inaudible due to the loss of her tongue.

"Silence." He said to her. "How could you be so weak? You had him but you fucked it up." He then slapped her across the cheek and she cried out in surprise.

"Now I belong to him." Adrian said pointing at Alucard. "His slave for eternity and soon you will join me." With that Adrian walked back to Alucard with his arms crossed over his chest.

Helen let out another growl and she slowly began to pull herself forward with her remaining arm.

After a few minutes she finally got to the .454 Casull. She grabbed the gun and she raised it. She pointed it at Alucard and she opened fire.

At the seventh shot Adrian stepped in and took it for Alucard. Adrian cried out as it entered into his chest. He fell onto his knees and he looked at Helen as he vanished.

She dropped the .454 Casull to the ground in defeat as Alucard healed his wounds and laughed. He arched his back and he tilted his head up to the sky as he laughed.

He raised the Jackal again and he shot Helen in the stomach multiple times blowing her lower body off.

"Well that ends the show Helen. Now I must killed you." He said as he put the Jackal and the .454 Casull back into his coat. He picked her up by her hair and ahe cried out as his teeth clamped down onto her neck and she died within minutes as Alucard drank all her blood.

He threw the corpse to the ground and he let out another laugh that lasted almost a full minute as he looked at the site around him. Bodies and blood everywhere.

He stopped laughing and he walked to the spot he had died. He picked up the other .454 Casull and the sword. He also grabbed the clips that there and he reloaded the Jackal and the .454 Casulls.

He turned around and barely caught the draculina as she jumped into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Glad to see you aren't dead Alucard." Integra said as she walked up to the vampires with a chuckle. "I think I missed a lot." She said.

"Yes you did." Alucard said as he adjusted Seras in his arms.

"Did you know you'd come back if I had k... killed you?" She asked him as she rested his head against his chest.

"In all honesty, I wasn't one hundred percent sure but if you didn't and Helen was able to completely take control of me then she would have made me kill Integra and you and I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

She just nods and then yawns which reminds Alucard of how tired he is. He carried the draculina to a spot under the tree. He leaned against it and he sat down on the ground.

"So what happened after the helicopter went down?" Integra asked as she looked down at the pair.

"Well. All but three of thr guards survived the attack at the helicopter. I killed those werewolves. Then Seras, the three men and myself found a cabin and stayed there. Later Seras and I returned to the crash site to find more werewolves. I had already begun to lose my powers by then. We managed to kill them all but I took a beating. Which is why I was the way I was when Seras and I arrived. We returned to the cabin to find the three guards dead and all our stuff gone. They left us a map to get here. Seras stopped the bleeding in my injuries. Then we walked over here. They found us about an hour out and walked us here and you know the rest. I know where they stored ourselves but if you don't mind Integra I'd like to find a spot to sleep. Seras and I have been up for at least forty-eight hours."

Integra nodded and Alucard stood up. He looked down at Seras to find that she had fallen asleep.

They then walked into the trees and an hour later they found a small cave. Alucard layed down on the floor and he set Seras on top of him. Integra sat down and leaned against a rock and watched as the vampire king fell asleep.

(There we go. Sorry for this chapter being out a day late. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a lot of fun writing Seras' reaction to Alucard's death and his second return. Anyway. This is another 3k word count. Anyway. Please leave some feedback telling me what you all thought about the chapter. Favorite this story if you enjoy it and follow the story so you can be kept up to date. Have a good day/night and until next time.)


	15. Chapter 14

(Here we are again. Chapter fourteen. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. With my chapters getting longer than how they started out to be it will take one to three days for each chapter. If it will take longer I'll try and let you all know. On to the chapter.)

It was a little past midnight when the draculina woke up. She put her hands onto Alucard's chest and she pushed herself up so she was now sitting on his stomach. She looked around the small cave briefly. Alucard was still asleep and Integra was awake.

"Good night Seras. Sleep well?" Integra asked as ahe adjusted her position on the ground.

"Yes I did Sir Integra. How about yourself?" Seras asked.

"I slept good. I got a good nap. When Alucard wakes up we need to get going. We weren't far from our target before the helicopter went down. After that we need to leave the country." Integra said. "There is something we aren't seeing. There is no way the queen would demand our arrest when Hellsing hasn't been doing much. Maybe Alucard learned something when he drank that vampires blood."

"I'm sure he learned something." Seras said as she got off of Alucard and she sat on the ground next to his sleeping form.

"I forget at times that Alucard was even human. His disregard for human emotions and the way he acts." Integra said as she looked at the sleeping vampire but then over at Seras. "But then you came along. You came along and you changed him. He returned for you. He spend thirty years basically killing himself for you Seras. He never protected anyone loke he does you." Integra said as she stood up.

"Talking about me girls?" Alucard said as he sat up. He picked up his hat and he planted it on Seras' head.

"Yes master." Was Seras' reply as she fixed the hat on her head.

"All good things I hope." Alucard added as he stood up.

"Of course Alucard. Seras could never say anything bad about you." Integra said as Seras blushed slightly.

"I suppose you are right." He said as he stood up. Seras stood up as well and she turned around and she looked up at him. "Does the little draculina want something?" He asked her as Integra also stood up.

Seras only nodded her head slowly as she kept looking at him. "Yes."

"What does the little draculina want?" Alucard asked her. He already knew what she wanted but he wanted to tease her. She just looked down at her feet as Alucard let out a chuckle. "What's wrong Seras. Vampire got your tongue?" He asked her as he placed his hand against her chin and he gently tilted up her head. He then bent down a bit and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

After the quick kiss he took a few steps away from Seras. "Alright. We need to get our coffins from where the werewolves put them." Alucard said and Integra nodded.

"Then we leave." Integra nodded.

"Alright. Unless you have any objections Integra I say we should leave get going now. It's a few hours to get back our stuff and almost two days walking to get to where we intended to go."

"I have no objections Alucard." Integra said as Alucard nodded and he pulled out one .454 Casull.

"Alright. Seras. Stay near Integra. We will encounter a some more werewolves and maybe even a few other vampires before we leave England."

"Yes master." Was all Seras said in response to Alucard.

Alucard nodded and he walked out of the cave with the .454 Casulls in hand. Seras and Integra followed him out of the cave and they followed him as he began to walk West.

"So Integra." Seras said as the group walked. "Where are we going from England?"

"France to start. Then we could get to reach with our spies there near the queen. They could maybe give us some info on what the hell is going on over there." Integra said as Seras just nodded.

"Alucard. Do you have any theories?" Integra asked him.

"Well. We do know that shape-shifters are involved..."

"Shape-shifters?! I didn't know about this." Integra said with a sigh.

"Well now you do. A shape-shifter came to our cabin disguised as you. It then ordered me to kill Seras. I figured out that it wasn't you and we captured it. When the cabin was attacked while Seras and I were away the shape-shape-shifter was gone by the time we returned." Alucard said. "Anyway. It is possible that the queen is one herself. Replaced by a shape-shifter. After all, no one questions the queen. Helen knew nothing of the entire plan. Only her part in it. She believes though that there are four other key vampires playing a major part in this plan but there is most likely more." With that Alucard stopped talking.

"It is possible that the queen is a shape-shifter but also not. Someone would have reported something by now."

"Think what you wish Integra." Alucard said as he stopped walking. "We won't be alone for much longer." He added as he raised the .454 Casulls.

He then resumed walking foward as he stayed alert for any sign of movement. He pulled the trigger and smirked as he heard a cry and a werewolves body dropped to the ground.

"You can't hide from me. I can smell your stench a mile away." Alucard said as four more stepped out from behind trees armed with guns and knives.

Seras was quick to react using her shadows to circle protectively around Integra as Seras raised her own gun.

"Normally I'd have fun with you all before I killed you but time is short so I'll just kill you." Alucard said as he fired three more shots all hitting the same wolf quickly killing it.

Another let out a growl and jumped at Alucard. The werewolf landed on Alucard and began to claw and scratch at his chest. It was interpreted by Alucard who grabbed it by the tail. It wimpered in pain but the wimper was cut short as it was shot by Seras.

Alucard ran at the other two and they were quickly gunned down by Alucard with a laugh. He reloaded the .454 Casulls. "It takes more than dogs to kill a monster. It seems I need to keep telling you this."

Seras spoke up as her shadows uncovered Integra. "Stop refering to yourself as a monster. You aren't one." Seras said sternly as she looked at Alucard.

Alucard turned around to look at Seras. "I am a monster draculina. It is all I was and all I will be. It's about time you see this." And with that Alucard turned around and resumed walking.

Seras just frowned as she turned and looked at Integra breifly before they began to walk after him.

The walk was quiet until they reached a small shed. It was guarded by two werewolves in human form and they were both armed with two assault rifles.

Alucard who was getting impatient with this entire situation just appeared in between them and fired s bullet into each of their hearts killing them.

"There. Now we get back whats ours." He said as he looked up at the sky. It was already almost three a'clock in the morning.

Seras opened the door to the small shed. Alucard followed her in after and he looked around. If it weren't for his vampiric ability to see in the dark he wouldn't have been able to see at all.

The coffins were in there as well as all the supplies of food, weapons, ammo, and more. Seras placed down the assault rifle she had and grabbed a pistol instead. Alucard walked to his ammo box and he placed the ammo clips in various places inside his coat.

Integra walked into the shed and grabbed her sword, her pistol and she placed a fews days worth of food into a bag.

"Instead we are going to take a ferry to cross from England to France. Something these werewolves possibly wouldn't expect and we'd be able to hide in the mass of people from the government."

The vampires nodded as they walked out of the shed. "Then we should be at the ferries sometime tomorrow afternoon." Alucard said.

"Correct. Now let's go." Integra said.

Alucard's shadows picked up the coffins and they covered them protectively. Seras walked in front of him and Integra walked next to her. Everyone had a pistol in hand.

"We've got a lot of walking to do. Unless Integra. You are fine with Seras carrying you. Then we can move a bit faster." Alucard suggested.

Integra nodded and Seras let Integra ride on her back. "Comfortable Sir Integra?" Seras asked.

"As comfortable as I can be Seras." Integra said with a small laugh.

"Alright. Now let's go." Alucard said and he began to run now with the shadows following him shaped like two coffins.

They ran quietly with the only occasionally comment coming from Integra who asked them to stop so she could readjust her position on Seras' back.

It was almost sunrise and Alucard stopped running causing Seras to stop behind him. He removed his coat and he handed it to Seras.

"Put this on and then we will walk from here until we stop in a few more. The sunlight will affect you more than me." Alucard said as Integra slid off of Seras' back. Seras took the coat and she put it on.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she adjusted the hat she still had on her head.

"At nine we will stop for blood and food. At noon we will stop and rest for a few hours." Alucard said as he looked at Integra and she nodded in agreement.

He bowed his head respectively towards her before he began to walk and the ladies began to follow him.

'What's going through your mind police girl?' Alucard said through their telepathic link.

'Nothing much.' She thought back. 'Trying to figure out why you like this stupid coat.'

'I like the red and it suites me like how your skirts suit you.' Was his reply.

'You need to wear something besides red and black Vlad.' Seras thought.

"Perhaps I'll wear nothing at all. Is that better?' He thought to her and he smirked to himself.

She only blushed which caught Integra's attention. "Are you alright Seras? You're turning red."

"Yes Seras. I would also like to know what is making you blush." Alucard said as he turned to look at her briefly.

Seras didn't respond as an image of Alucard flashed into her mind. Her eyes lingered on the his face before slowly moving down to his bare chest. Her eyes went lower as they looked at his arms and stomach. Her eyes when even lower down to his... that's when her eyes widdened and shoved the image of a nude Alucard out of her mind as she blushed even more almost matching the coat.

Alucard let out a laugh and Seras quickly hid her face behind the coat.

'He saw.' She thought. 'He saw what I was thinking.' She hid her face better with the hat as they walked and silence fell onto the group.

It was now noon and the group sat in a cave. Integra was eating a small sandwich and Seras was next to her. Alucard was siting on the hard rocky ground leaning against his coffin. He arched his back slightly and he yawned.

"Go ahead and sleep master." Seras said. "I'll wake you up soon."

Alucard nodded slightly at Seras and he rested his head against his coffin before drifting off to sleep.

What felt like a few minutes passed and Alucard found himself standing in an empty field.

He looked around briefly seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then Seras appeared. She appeared on her knees only about fifteen yards away from him.

Then Adrian appeared behind her and Alucard's eyes widdened as he remembered the first time he had this dream.

Right before he coule react he felt the silver chains wrap around his ankles, wrists, waist and stomach and smoke came from his skin as the silver burnt him but he didn't care. He only fought harder as Helen and Layla appeared behind Seras and next to Adrian. All three of them were armed with knives.

Seras didn't even move as Alucard tried harder to get free. Seras' first reaction was when Adrian slid the blade across her left cheek making Seras cry out in pain as her cheek was sliced open.

"Leave her alone!" Alucard shouted as various emotions ran through him.

Adrian only smirked as he grabbed Seras' left hand and he slowly cut off Seras' thumb and another finger drawing out abother blood curling scream from Seras.

Alucard let out an inhuman growl as he managed to pull his left arm out of the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Alucard. You'll get your police girl killed." Adrian said as Helen and Layla tore Seras' Hellsing organization button up shirt off her body leaving her in her bra and skirt.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Alucard shouted as he felt anothrr chain wrap aroind his left arm.

"Helen. If you would. It's your turn." Adrian said as he pushed open Seras' mouth with his hand. Helen smirked.

"With pleasure." She said as she stuck the blade into Seras' mouth and Seras let out an inhuman scream as her tongue was caught off.

"This is just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream." Alucard began to repeat as blood tears traveled down bis cheeks.

Layla circled around Seras before swinging the dagger across Seras' eyes drawing another scream from the draculina.

"Seras is fine. Seras is fine. Seras is fine." Alucard repeated to himself as Adrian walked up to Alucard. He reached into Alucard's coat and he pulled out a .454 Casull.

Adrian ignored Alucard's protests as he walked back to Seras and he fired the seven round magazine into Seras. One into her head. One into her neck. Two into her chest and the rest into her stomach.

Seras let out another animalistic scream as she fell onto her back and the ground quickly ran red with the draculina's blood.

Adrian looked at Seras and then at Alucard with a smirk. "See what you do Alucard? See the pain you cause?" Adrian asked as he pressed the blade to Seras' heart. Adrian let out a laugh as he pushed the blade down making it impale Seras' heart.

The draculina was quiet as she died and the figures of Adrian, Helen and Layla vanished. The chains around Alucard let go and he ran towards Seras. He scooped the draculina's body into his arms as he closed his eyes. He then brought his right wrist to his mouth. He opened his mouth and he bit down hard drawing blood. He pressed the bleeding wrist to the dead Seras' mouth wanting her to hopefully drink.

After a minute it was clear that Seras gone. Alucard stood up slowly and he looked down at the body of Seras.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream." Alucard repeated until he turned around and came face to face with the real Seras.

It toon him a moment to figure out what happened and who he was looking at. The real Seras had pushed herself into Alucard's head.

"GET OUT!" Alucard shouted so loud that he woke up. He sat up with his eyes wide and he immediately looked up at Seras.

She looked at him with her eyes wide as well. She walked over to him as he stood up.

"Master I..." she was cut off as Alucard raised his hand.

He then reached foward and he grabbed Seras by the collar of her uniform. "What did you see?" He asked her but Seras was quiet.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. See." Alucard asked Seras again.

"I...I... I saw it all." Seras said as blood tears came to her eyes.

Alucard just let go of Seras and she fell to the ground. He then turned around and without a sound walked out of the cave.

(End of chapter 14. Sorry for taking an extra day to have it out. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. Anyway. Have a good day/night and until next time.


	16. Chapter 15: the Crossing

(Here we go with the 15th chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.)

Seras watched with wide eyes as Alucard walked out of the cave. She tried to reach out to him through their telepathic link but she found nothing but a wall. He closed himself off from her.

Blood tears came to her eyes as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Integra standing there.

"What happened Seras?" Integra asked her as Seras wiped the blood tears from her eyes. Seras looked back at the cave enterance to see Alucard gone and she sat down on her coffin.

"I heard him calling out to me again. Through our telepathic link. This is the second time he's called out to me that way. Last time he did I woke him up. This time I used our telepathic link. His walls were down and I went further than I had intended. I went into his head and saw his dream." She said and she paused.

"Please keep going Seras." Integra said as she sat down next to the female vampire.

"What I saw was something I didn't expect. I saw Alucard. Myself. Adrian, who was the vampire who led those other vampires and ghouls in the attack at the manor. I also saw Helen and Layla." Seras said with a sigh.

"What was happening?" Integra asked.

"Alucard was chained. He wa unable to move with the silver chains around his neck, ankles, wrists and waist. Smoke was coming from where the chains where the silver touched his skin. He was fighting like hell to escape from them. Then that's when I noticed what else was happening. Just to summarize it, the Seras in Alucard's dream was tortured to death by the other three. Once she was dead the other three vanished and he was free. He tried to save her by trying to get her to drink his blood but it was no use. That's when he stood up, turned around and he noticed me. Then he yelled at me to get out. Then he woke up and you saw what happened here before he left the cave." Seras said before she put her head into her hands.

"That certainly is interesting. Not something I'd expect him to dream about. It shows us two things about him. One. That he cares about you. Two. That he is afraid to loss you." At this Seras uncovered her face and she looked at Integra. "Remember Seras that he returned for you. He could've stayed away and he would have if it weren't for you."

"But I screwed things up." Seras said as more blood tears came to her eyes. "I went further than I should have and now he hates me."

"He does not and will never hate you. Remember that these emotions and thoughts are something he hasn't experienced in hundreds of years. So give him time. Let him think. Losing you has been his first fear." Integra said as she wrapped her arms around the female vampire giving her a small hug.

Meanwhile Alucard was walking through the woods left alone to his thoughts. The dream was still fresh in his mind as well as the events that happened after.

He was pissed. Not at her but at himself for allowing his defenses to come down. For not being able to stop himself from accidentally calling out to her. For allowing her to see his dream. He was pissed at himself for allowing this girl to get to him like she did. She didn't even try. It was something about her. Something about her that he saw when they first meet that night in Cheddar.

He let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky. He looked down and he resumed walking. He walked out of the trees and found a few flower patches. He looked at the tulips and he bent down and he picked one up. He wasn't much for flowers but he liked the red.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. He turned around and he saw Seras. She was there wearing his coat and hat.

"Hey." She said quietly with a small wave as she adjusted the hat with her other hand.

"Draculina." Was all he said with a small smile as he extended his arm holding out the red tulip.

She took it into her right hand with a slight blush and she took a step closer to him. Alucard took a step towards her as well closing the distance between them. He pressed his right hand to her cheek and she smiled as he caressed her check gently as she brought the flower to her nose and she sniffed it gently.

Alucard looked at her with a small smirk as he bent down and he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss as she returned it and she pressed her free hand to his chest. Alucard put his left hand on her waist and his right on her lower back.

Seras broke the kiss and she grabbed Alucard by his hand and she pulled him back under the safety of shade from the trees.

That was when she pushed Alucard back into a tree and he looked down at her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she grabbed onto his shoulder with her left hand. With her right hand she put the flower in her hair.

Alucard put his hand on her mid back and he grabbed her outer thigh with his other hand for support as he leaned back against the tree.

Seras was the first one to move by pressing her lips to his and she tangled her now free hand into his hair. The kiss continued and Seras felt a pressure building inside of her. Alucard broke the kiss and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, well, well police girl. Didn't know you had it in you." He said with a chuckle causing her to blush slightly.

"Shut up and kiss me Vlad." Was all she said.

"Deoarece comenzile draculina." (As the draculina commands.) Alucard said as he pressed his lips to hers again and Seras surprised Alucard by charging her tongue into his mouth. He let out a low animalistic growl as she ran her tongue along hers.

They were interrupted the sound of someone clearing their throat. Seras broke the kiss and turned her head to see Integra leaning against a tree of her own.

Seras blushed while Alucard looked at Integra with a mix of relief and annoyance. Had it lasted any longer then Alucard's animalistic instincts would have take control. Seras on the othet gand probably wouldn't have minded if that happened.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something." Integra said with a chuckle as Seras put her own two feet onto the ground and she quickly picked up Alucard's hat and Seras used it to cover most of her face to hid her blush.

"Come on. Let's go. Alucard. Get the coffins." Integra ordered Alucard as he picked up the red coat and he offered it to Seras who took it and put it back on.

Alucard then vanished and reappeared a moment later with both of them. "These things are going to become more of an issue as we go on." Alucard said. "We still plan on using the ferry to get to France?" He asked Integra.

"Yes." She said.

"Then we better get going and we can be there by night if you ride on Seras again. It's safer under the cover if darkness. Less people to deal with and less to see us. There is most likely a manhunt for us already." Alucard said and Integra nodded in agreement. Seras helped her onto her back and they took off running.

Several hours later and the three were on the bow of a ferry as it left Europe. Alucard was leaning against the coffins with a look of annoyance on his face. The number of people he had to hypnotize was to many for his liking. Seras was next to him just looking up at the night sky. She was no longer wearing his coat but she was still wearing his hat. It was well past sunset at 10:30 pm. Integra was leaning against the rail of the bow looking out over the ocean.

"Well draculina. We are finally leaving England. Have you ever left the country?" Alucard asked her as he turned to look at her.

"No. This is my first time. I'm a bit excited but also nervous. Excited to be able to explore but nervous to what I'll find." Seras said.

"I was hoping to show you the world little draculina, but under better circumstances." Alucard said as the boat picked up speed and the two hour journey was underway.

Silence fell upon the pair as Seras rested her head against Alucard's shoulder. He looked down breifly at Seras before looking back up at the night sky.

It was quiet. The amount of people aboard the fairy was less than usual much to the pleasure of Alucard so it would be easier to avoid them.

The mood was peaceful which Seras and Integra were grateful for. Integra walked away from the bow railing and towards the vampires.

"Once we get to France it will be harder for the British government to find us. I don't know about the werewolves and others that are working with them though. This is a load of shit we've gotten ourselves into." Integra said as Alucard chuckled slightly.

"Just like old times my master." Alucard said as he looked down at Integra. "Enjoy the peace while it lasts. Who knows how long it will last." He added.

"And just like that the mood is ruined." Said Seras with a laugh as she poked Alucard in the chest.

"Excuse me for just speaking the truth." Alucard said in his defense as he grabbed her right arm by her wrist.

He smirked at her as he turned Seras around and he pinned her arm behind her back.

"Fii atent draculina. Este posibil să nu ca consecințele acțiunilor tale." (Be careful draculina. You might not like the consequences of your actions.) Alucard said with a teasing voice into her ear as he put his other hand on her waist.

"Just get a coffin you two." Integra said with a smirk and a laugh. She like Alucard liked teasing Seras every now and then.

Seras blushed slightly but a movement out of the corner of Alucard's eye caused him to let go of her waist and wrist.

He turned and was able to see a ship. "Seras. Do you see that?" He asked her as she turned to look at the direction that he was looking at.

"Yes." Seras said.

"A ship? Where?" Integra asked as she looked. She wasn't able to see it with her human eyes.

"Patrol vessel. River class. Batch one. British royal navy. On an intercept course and closing fast. Has at the most fifty people aboard." Alucard said.

"Don't tell me they are coming for us." Seras said as the ship got closer.

"Yes they are. This is where your Harkonnen cannon would have been useful Seras." He said to her.

Alucard was about to say more when he as well as Seras and Integra noticed that the ferry was slowing down.

"But how? How could they know we were here?" Seras asked.

"Yes. I wonder who could have told them." Said a male voice. Then they were able to see the source of the voice as a werewolf came and walked slowly up to Alucard.

Alucard narrowed his eyes as he moved protectively in front of Integra.

"Wasn't hard to tell them. Everything is falling into place. Of course some things were a shot in the dark. Like which ferry you'd take or what time you all would take it. But here we are. That ship coming here isn't occupied by just humans Alucard. Humans are no challenge for you and we wanted to make this fun. Let's see how many you fail to protect." The werwolf said with a smirk.

It then transformed into its wolf form as Alucard pulled out Jackal. A gunshot was heard the wolf fell to its side. Seras looked over at Alucard with a look of confusion. Alucard didn't fire a shot. A few seconds later Seras' confusion was answered.

"You've gotten yourself into quite a shit storm haven't you." Said James with a smirk as he walked up to Alucard with a rifle in his hands.

"Welcome to the party James. What brings you here?" Alucard asked him.

"Word travels fast and what word says is that shit is going down. The British government has demanded the arrest of you three. Supposedly you three are a threat to king and country." James said but the talk was interpreted as the River class ship got closer.

"Let's go welcome them James." Alucard said and James nodded. "Seras. Protect Integra should any of them get past us onto the ferry."

"Yes sir." Was what Seras said as she moved next to Integra.

"Let's go James." Alucard said as he put the Jackal back in his coat and he pulled out both .454 Casulls. With that Alucard took off with a run and he jumped into the air. He glided through it before he landed on the bow of the river class patrol ship.

Alucard was met with a good thirty five creatures on the deck. Most of them vampires. The rest werewolves. James landed next to Alucard with his rifle in hand and he gripped it tightly as he narrowed his eyes.

Someone snapped their fingers and the main gun of the river class ship, Oerlikon 20 mm cannon L85 sprang to life and started unloading 20mm bullets into Alucard's body with a firing rate of nine hundred rounds per minute.

After a minute there was nothing but pieces of flesh, blood, etc. James was now alone on the bow and a few werewolves began to advance towards him. He raised his rifle and fired nailing one right in the heart. Just before anyone else could anything an explosion rocked the ship roughly knocking almost everyone off their feet. Another explosion went off knocking the rest of them off of their feet.

The boat began to tilt as the explosions caused the ship to tilt. John got to his feet and he stood up to see Alucard ripping a vampire in half with his hands. The vampire screamed out in pain but the scream was cut off when Alucard crushed his heart.

"James. Get back to the ferry. Help Seras should any of them try and board." Alucard said as he pulled out the Jackal.

James nodded and he jumped over to the ferry and he landed next to Seras and Integra. He nodded to them just as the ferry rocked as the patrol boat rammed into it.

"Seras. They are gonna board us." He said and she responded with a nod as she raised the assault rifle she had with her. They circled protectively around Integra. All they could hear from the River class patrol boat was screams and the sound of the Jackal being fired.

Before Seras could react a werewolf jumped in front of her. Grabbed her by her left arm. Seras tried to hit him in the jaw with the butt of the assault rifle. He moved his head and dodged it before he knocked the gun out of her hands.

"That wasn't very nice. I just wanted to talk." He said as he pulled out a dagger and he stabbed it into her left upper arm. She cried out as he threw her across the deck. Had she not grabbed the railing with her other arm she would have ended up overboard. The werewolf growled as he raised his arm about to stab Integra with his knife.

"Integra!" Seras shouted as the werewolf brough his arm down but the blade didn't find its mark. James had come in front of Integra and he cried out as the dagger entered into his chest and through his heart.

The werewolf let out a laugh as he pulled the dagger out and James dropped to the ground dead. The laugh of the werewolf was cut short as Alucard shot him through the head with the Jackal.

Alucard looked down at the body of James. "Goodbye my old friend." He said as he walked to the railing and he grabbed Seras by her arm before pulling her back into the deck.

"Come on Seras. Most of them are dead. A few of them are still on the ferry. Let's get rid of the vermin before more lives are lost." He said aa he picked up the assault rifle and he handed it to her.

"Yes sir." She said as she walked back to Integra. Alucard let the now empty clip of ammo fall from the Jackal and to the ground. He pulled out another clip from his Jacket and he reloaded the gun.

That's when the screams and cries of humans reached their ears. Seras' eyes went wide and Integra was quick to react.

"Alucard. Go!" She said and he nodded as he raised the Jackal and he pulled out a .454 Casull.

"With pleasure my master." He said and he walked off towards the screams. What be saw would have caused any normal man to lose their lunch, but Alucard is no normal man. He isn't even a man.

The floor was littered with blood, body parts and organs of men, women and children. He counted fivd vampires, three werewolves and a good forty ghouls. There were no humans left alive. Some people were wearing standard civilian clothes and others were wearing the uniform of the ferry crew.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr.Alucard." A vampire said as he stepped foward. He had a sword in his hand with the blade pointed at Alucard.

"That would be me. And who is the piece of shit who thinks he has the right to speak to me."

"I am known as..." he was saying but he was cut off by Alucard.

"Wait, I just remembered that I don't care." Alucard said as he raised the .454 Casull and he shot the vampire through the heart.

He dropped to the ground dead and Alucard started to gun down the ghouls. The ghouls were dropping to the ground one by one as Alucard got closer and closer to the remaining vampires and werewolves. Some were ready to fight while the others looked like they wanted to jump overboard.

Within minutes the ghouls were dead and Alucard found himself facing the remaining four vampires and three werewolves. He looked at them as he put the guns back in his coat.

"How many of you must die before you realize you can't win?" Alucard asked them as he formed his hands into fists.

"It doesn't matter how many of us you kill Alucard. Most of us have sided against you. One of your last friends died tonight. Next will be your little slut, then your bitch of a master and last but not least, you." The leading werwolf said to Alucard before it changed into its wolf form. It then jumped at Alucard with a growl.

Alucard phased through the deck and the werewolf ended up accidentally jumping overboard.

"Were did he go?"

"He vanished." A werewolf said in reply.

"No shit. Where to?"

"How the fuck should I know?!"

"You all are fucking useless. Fan out. Find him and if you find the slut or his master then kill them."

A couple of nods and "yes sir's" went around the group as they began to separate.

Alucard's right arm phased through the deck and he grabbed the leg of vampire. He pulled him down making the vampire phase through the deck with him but Alucard stopped as soon as the vampire was half way through resulting in him being cut in half. He let out a loud shriek as he lost his lower half and Alucard phased back through the deck.

"What a shame. It seems you've lost your legs." Alucard said as he lifted the top half of the vampire up into the air and he tossed the torso overboard.

"There he is. Kill him." A werwolf shouted and Alucard began to get stabbed and shot repeatedly. He just absorbed the blows as he continued to walk forward.

A silver sword was swung towards Alucard. He reached out with his right arm and he caught the blade mid-swing. He broke the sword in half and he stabbed the broken blade through the stomach of the werewolf.

Alucard let out a sith of annoyance and he pulled of the Jackal again. "I thought you all would be fun. Guess I was wrong." He said and with that he began to gun the remaining six one by one and within seconds the last six were dead. The ship wws empty. The only living person left was Integra. He turned around and began to walk back to Seras and Integra as he put the gun in coat.

"Master." Seras said with a small smile.

"Alucard. What happened?" Asked Integra as she stepped towards Alucard.

"All targets have been silenced. There were no human survivors." Alucard said.

Integra nodded. "Unfortunate. Well. With no ship driver I say you get us moving Alucard." Integra ordered.

"You know how to drive a ferry?" Seras asked Alucard with a look of confusion on her face.

"Of course not draculina. I'll get this thing moving like I did the carrier." He said.

Within the next few minutes the ferry was moving. It was moving slowly but moving nonetheless. Alucard used his powers of weather control and he used the wind to speed up the current of the ocean which began to move and the journey to France continued.

(Therw we go. The end of another chapter. This story is not dead. I just have a lot to do. Plus I had writers block midway through this chapter. I will try and get things back on track with this story. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Have a good day/night.)


	17. Authors note

Hello. Long time no see guys/gals. I've been very busy these past few months but now things are dying down and I'll have some free time. Do you all want me to continue this fanfiction? If yes leave a comment down below. If there is a good demand then I will continue it and a new chapter will come out in about a week


	18. Sorry

Hey guys. A few things I need to tell you all. I am putting this story on hold. I am not closing it or shutting it down. I am just putting it on hold for now. Let me tell you why.

I've reached a dead end. I don't know where to take this story from here. I had my ideas but none of them seemed good. I have a bad case or writers block and if I forced out chapters they'd be pretty shitty.

I don't have any ideas for this story now so for now it is put on hold until I get new ideas/inspiration to keep it going. In the meantime I will start writing another fanfic. This one for Overwatch. Hope you all like that. If not then oh well.

Sorry again guys. I know quiet a few of you would like to see this story continue but I'd rather wait and get back inspiration than force out shitty chapters.

Hope you all understand.

-A


End file.
